Supreme Ruler of Tartaros
by mightyundefeated
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, widely known as END, the grand ruler of tartaros vs the world. It's all up to him to display his superior strength as war is about to break out but not without his comrades and members of the tartaros, fighting alongside him. Natsu/END x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:- Tartaros.**

 **New story. Well, this one might be a bit different and all but my writing ain't too great. It's gonna be a harem fanfic with Natsu/E.N.D as the main character. I'm still thinking if I should make this a crossover or not, but I'll decide on that later. For now, this is it.**

He laid there asleep. He slept soundly. He drooled a little on the red and blue bed sheet. A lean young muscular man with slightly tan skin. Appears to be average in height. Pink spiky locks of hair. A scaly white scarf around his neck in his sleeping form. Laying asleep in a large king sized bed, inside a large room decorated in a befitting way fit for a ruler, except with the few designs of a red dragon.

Natsu laid on his large bed, soundly asleep with a little drool hanging out from the corner of his lip amidst his snore. The rays of the sunlight were obstructed by the long curtains hanging close to the windows.

Suddenly the large doors to his room snapped wide open, stirred him up a little but did little to wake him up. The figured humanoid being slowly made it's way towards his sleeping form in a calm and collected manner. Reaching to his rather large king-sized bed and called out his name in a soft tone.

"Natsu-sama" it sounded to that of a female. Natsu stirred while in his sleep on hearing his name but it did little to wake him up. "Natsu-sama!" she said, a little louder this time.

Natsu still wasn't able to wake up from just the call to his name alone. Seeing how fruitless it was, she had no choice but to use plan B.

She got into bed, hovering above his sleeping form. She brought her pink soft lips down to his ear in a whisper.

"Natsu-sama, if you don't wake up now I'll hang you up from the ceiling in your naked form while you watch me castrate you awake. Not only that but I'll spill your guts out and drain your blood, little by little until nothing was left inside of you~"

Immediately his sleeping mind processed all that, he shot up with his eyes wide open, quickly backing away from her.

"S-s-seilah?!"

"Indeed natsu-sama. It is I, your humble servant" she kneed upright on his bed, bow her head in respect to him.

Seilah was a beautiful woman with voluptuous large buxom and luscious body that could make any man's nose to bleed by just mere looks. She had two slightly large golden horns popping out her head.

"And Kyoka told you to say that to me when I refuse to wake up?" he guessed correctly seeing the honest looks on her face.

'That weasel... ' he thought, feeling a little irritated as he imagined a chibi version of her, comically laughing at him.

Seilah was never one to actually tell a lie about most things. She was honest and straightforward, but a little too bold that it could become endearing. She had tasked herself to be the one to wake up their master every morning to the sunshine much to his displeasure.

"Hai natsu-sama. She said it would be very effective in waking you up and it seems to have worked. I think I'll get more tips from her later"

Natsu paled nervously, devoid of any bodily colour, he flapped his arms in protection.

"N-no Seilah. Please don't consult her anymore just come wake me like you used to do alright"

She blinked at him before responding, "Alright"

He got up from his bed. Seilah watched him as he slowly undressed himself, leaving him in nothing but his shorts he used in sleeping, a faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she feast her eyes with the image of his toned body.

"Tell everyone to gather immediately" he ordered seriously.

She bowed her head and left his presence. Natsu sighed in relief once she was gone to relieve himself of the act of a supreme ruler. He, also, got himself prepared, in accordance to meet all those he had summoned at his command.

 _ **One hour later...**_

Natsu walked normally down the large hallway from his room. Moving on to the hall used for important summon such as this and mostly where he was situated to be most of the time. Been the guild master of the guild tartaros was no easy fit for him to pursue. He loved it here and loved everyone who was under him. But he also had to act like a true guild master in their midst to retain his mighty image they had for him.

Though he was a guild master, his guild mates saw him in a much higher rank than a guild master. How long as it been he was the ruler of tartaros? Heck for all he cares his brains can't think of an exact figure for it. Brushing it to the back of his mind, he stopped in front of the door leading into the main hall.

He effortlessly pushed the doors to the mainhall to see everyone gathered on the two opposite sides of the long conference table. Up ahead of it, a sizeably large seat made out of gold and silver. Its body was made of gold and silver, adorned with a small mixture of blue hardened diamond but it arms seems to made of bronze, having red outlines and adornments which few jewelries.

Once he revealed his presence, everyone swiftly stood up at his arrival, straightening up as he walked by them. Stepping up the small circular round stairs that lead him up to his throne.

He turned to face them, looking at each and everyone in the eyes, his serious demeanor not relinquished from his face. He turned to take his seat. Immediately, even followed his actions and took their various seats. The tensed atmosphere around him made them to feel a little uneasy.

Some of them were already nervous to what was about to happen next. The pressure he emits proves him worthy of the title of _supreme ruler o_ f tartaros made them fear and admire simultaneously.

Mard geer and Seilah took their positions at both sides, facing the rest of the summoned member.

"Where are the rest of them?"

Mard looked at him apologetically. The frightful feeling of disappointment didn't seat well with Mard geer. He made perfection his first priority to answering the calls of his master, carrying out his order to his outmost perfection wasn't uncommon in their circle. He was disappointed to see the questioning looks on his face. The face of doubt and irritation was like the face of doom appearing before him.

"I solemnly apologise for their behaviour, My Lord but they gave unreasonable excuses concerning their post and ignored your summon...I'll gladly accept any punishment on their behalf!"

Natsu sighed. He quite understood their reasons for not responding. He didn't want to force anyone into doing what was against their belief since he was that kind of man to show compassion and consideration towards his members, he let it slide with a wave.

"That's alright" he smiled at him, "Just rely what we are about to discuss here later to them. I can't have anyone falling behind"

He bowed once more. Standing upright, he stood to face everyone present, holding on to his calm and cool demeanor while he remained speechless.

"Let us begin"

Seilah stepped forward with a small frown on her face and began, "I have an important news to share with everyone"

She looked at him for confirmation. Receiving on a small nod, she continued, "As we all know, the continent of Ishgar is currently under our authority and it's our duty as members of Tartaros and a servant to our Supreme ruler, Natsu-sama to be responsible for it's protection"

Everyone merely agreed by it. Seeing it as nothing but the mere truth to go by was a fact of its own. Ever since their creation and appearance towards existence, they had sworn absolute loyalty towards their one and only supreme ruler. His words were their actions, his thoughts were their very being. His actions were their existence and his worries were their burden, so they believed it to be.

Even though he gave them the opportunity to be free, free to do whatever they want, they still find it difficult to leave his side. Whatever worries him, it's up to them to eliminate such loathsome feeling that had dare to invade the heart of their master, and today was no different to that.

"A continent with population of over a hundred million isn't something one could control and govern with such care and wisdom but he has achieved such fit"

'Again with the praises...' Natsu deadpanned.

"That's right, he's omnipotent!"

Once added. Judging by the tone used, it sounded feminine to the ears.

"That's right, we all should glorify his cause, no one could measure up to his-"

A hardened crash to something metallic recoiled throughout the entire room, imbuing fear and silence into them in mere seconds.

"I've told you all countless times, I'm not omnipotent!" Natsu said with hints of annoyance. They've been on in this endless cycle of appraisal towards him, within the threats and yells he had made to make them shut up about it, it seems like they had gotten accustomed to his shy and nervous attitude when he received praises from them. For most part, they all believed he was the greatest of all being and that was their final thoughts. Nothing could change that for them, not even him.

"But Natsu-sama, no one had ever performed such miraculous wonders you've done"

He inhaled deeply. Turning towards the owner of the voice with a serious look on his face, devoid of any emotion, "Oh really, then tell me what it is that was so miraculous that's I've done in the past 500years of your existence, Kyoka"

She gulped. The harsh tone he used to spelling out her name greatly aroused her. The pleasure she derived from his gaze, the pressure of his gaze, the harshness to his tone made her feel hot and weird inside of her.

"You...created us..." her breath ached a little. Trying her best to stabilize her breath proved difficult to her whenever he acted this way towards her.

"Other than that?"

She tried thinking of other things but her mind were elsewhere. She imagined him in a BSDM play with him in a room, just only the two of them. Dominating her with physical assaults and her sense of pleasure raised to the max.

She drooled imagining it like she was definitely happening in front of her made her flushed a scarlet red.

Natsu paled when he noticed her expression. He definitely knew what she was thinking and he didn't like it just one bit.

"Well forget it. Seilah, continue"

Everyone sweat dropped by her usual behaviour. Seilah was just impassive about it and continued at his command.

"As we all know, there are nine faction currently existing in this world; Grimoire Realm, Oracion Seis, Alvarez, Chaos Realm, Mythical realm, Realm ot the Tartaros, Realm of Hell, The Heavens and the realm of the odds"

"So, what does that have to do with us being summoned?" a male asked, sounding a little impatient.

"I was on a mission given to me by Natsu-sama to investigate any odd behaviour among them and I found something interesting."

They became curious by her wording of interesting. Seilah was not one to find anything amusing but this one would definitely sound serious. Well, it was serious.

"So what's so serious about it?" that same voice asked again. Seilah felt a little irritated by the same question, especially from this particular one.

"Don't be impatient Jackal, I am coming out with it already"

"Tch"

She sighed, "Well, I was able to get hold of this information not too long ago. Apparently, it is believed that the Grimoire Realm and the Oracion Seis had joined forces together for a reason yet unknown."

They were a little shocked by the news they just had. It sounded unbelievable to them. Two forces, not having anything in common were able to make an alliance with each other?It didn't seat well with them. Not to come into conclusion, they had yet to know what kind of alliance they had performed. Maybe it wasn't what they were thinking.

"Seilah, If I may ask, what kind of alliance where they trying to create between each other?"

Seilah summoned a piece of paper in her hands. Going through it with a quick glance just to be sure of what she was saying to them.

"Well, their reasons are still yet to be unknown but I believe it was a wise decision to present this to Natsu-sama before it gets too late"

Seeing the looks on everyone faces proved that it wasn't a delicate matter to be ignored. For the past hundred years, the nine factions in existence have been peaceful up till today but while it was believed the peace wouldn't last forever, it wasn't noted that two forced would come as one.

"Thank you for that Seilah" Natsu commended with a small smile. He was proud of what his empire had become. He was able to relay on them with such task while being at ease was definitely something he was proud of. He never doubted their effort when it came to fulfilling duties even though danger awaits ahead of them.

"Well everyone, while it may sound a little disturbing or unworthy of attention, it still something to be wary about" he said, "Knowing full well that two forces had come together is quite dangerous if you think about it logically"

"Yes Natsu-sama, I find your words to be true. Each faction is said to have the strength to cancel out each other in battle. Meaning we could quite be on equal strength and that had caused the hundred years peace" Kyoka said.

"Yes, that's quite true but through that period of time, some of them were able to acquire massive amount of power over the years, just like the alvarez empire. It surprising he was able to get hold of being possessing such amount of strength." Natsu had the impression that it was just more than that but decided not to hold on to it for a little longer.

"Natsu-sama, should we destroy them before it gets unbelievable dangerous?"

"Mm"

Destroying them right now sounds logical. Since they haven't got accustomed to each other yet, they'll surely be dispute while trying to make good term with each other but if they were to succeed in that, it'll be disastrous once they decides to wage war. Well that would also be suicide in its own right.

"No, we won't erza. We just have to remain vigilant just in case the worst might happen" he answered, "Even If we went to war right now, I doubt we will be able to come out victorious"

"I Keith, doubt that words of your Natsu-sama" Keith, one of the demon gates of tartaros said, "certainly it might be a little suicidal but I doubt they still have such strength to take us on. Not only that but considering your 'Might' as a god-tier being, it would not be all that difficult to reduce them to dust"

Natsu fell into thoughts again. "Mind you I'm not the only one to attain such level"

"How about we just raid them at night and capture their women for our bedroom. Simple"

Everyone's opinion seems to differ but this was not what he expected to hear.

He flared his magic, his eyes slowly attaining a reddish colour. Squeezing tightly on his arm rest that it broke under pressure made them flinch "Gildarts, I didn't ask for a stupid opinion here. If you think this is some sort of joke then I'll make you a joke"

Times like this made them remember why he was a god-tier level. Just his gaze alone was able to send fear into them. His magic did not help easing up the tension that arose amongst them. Coming back to his senses, he calmed himself and deactivated his magic.

"I-i'm sorry for that My Lord, I thought a light joke would be able to ease things up" he winced.

"Apology accepted. We will conclude it here for today." he stood up magnificently, facing them with a serious look.

"Gildarts, you will return to your post and make such everything is in order"

He bowed at once in respect, "Yes sir!"

"Erza, if I were to tell you to lead your army to battle. Would you hesitate?"

Erza bowed in respect, staying firm in her position, trying to to flinch or shoe any sign of weakness. She didn't waste more than a second to give a reply to his question, "If that would be your wish, then I wouldn't hesitate, even if it means my death"

His eyes softened a little, "Then you're forbidden to go into any form of battle until I give you my order. Relay this to the other Warlords of the kingdom"

"Yes my Lord"

He turned to the rest of them "Kyoka you will be tasked to check the officials of the kingdom. Right now there would be possibilities of spies. Make sure that doesn't happen"

She bowed and licked her lips, "Yes my Lord. And just one question"

He raised a brow, "What is it?"

"Can I torture them?" she made the same face she did a while ago. Being a major sadist, she derived pleasure in watching other people suffer especially when they beg for their lives.

"Mm, depending on the situation, you are to consult Seilah if you spot any intruder. Immigrants are excluded on the list."

She replied affirmative to his decision.

"Keith, jackal, you both will be tasked to rely this message to the rest of those absent from here." he said, "Tell them this, 'The decision has been made by the supreme ruler and all thoughts of battle should be halted until I say otherwise. Each and everyone should put in three times the effort in their post to make this kingdom safe' and that goes for the rest of you too"

"Very well Natsu-sama!"

"Understood!"

And finally he turned to both Mard geer and Seilah, "As Overseer and a second to him, you are to make sure everything is regulated in order. Mard geer, head towards the magic council and get me a list of all guilds we currently have. Dismissed"

"All hail the grand ruler of Tartaros!" Mard geer said in praise of Natsu. Everyone went down to a knee, their head hanging low as he flared his magic powers.

"To his supreme name and might, his existence is supreme!" they responded. The very fibre of their being felt his power elope them within seconds of release. Sometimes they wonder if he was possibly existing, they wondered if actually anyone was powerful enough to face him, they wondered if he was actually still hiding some of his strength. They hardly see him get serious in any battle they had witnessed.

His eyes glowed a bright yellow, burning with power to make the ground quiver.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, the supreme ruler of tartaros!" he proclaimed audaciously.

 _ **Five hours later...**_.

"Natsu-sama, may I come in" erza said, knocking at the large doors to his room. His room was the largest one in the huge castle since he was the Lord of the castle. Much to his protest he had decided for it to be of equal since but well they didn't quite agree with him since he was not a man of equal status as them.

"Natsu-sama, I'm coming in" she took the silence as her queue to enter only to see him asleep on his bed.

A smile plastered on her face to see his sleeping form resting soundly.

She climbed onto his bed and gently strokes his soft locks of pink strands of hair and whispered, "It must be tough to act continuously as the ruler, Natsu"

He didn't respond to her words. She didn't know what kind of strain that placed on him to prove to them that he was worthy of being their leader but she wished he wouldn't be so serious about it.

"You're already worthy of being a king. Everyone sees that in you" she continued, "Ever since you saved me from that hell, you've already proved yourself so why trying hard?"

She still got no reply from him. Sighing, she gently left his side but not before she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oyasumi" she watched him once more before leaving his room.

"What did you discuss with Natsu-sama?"

She jumped slightly when she heard the voice of her comrade close to her.

"A-ah, I-it's nothing!" she said, "And why are you here Kyoka?"

Kyoka smirked, "Oh~ is that a blush on your face?"

Erza felt her cheeks burned up slightly, avoiding her gaze while trying to remain calm. "I-its n-none of your business!"

She decided to drop the matter anyway. She knew how erza was and trying to get any info from her would be useless.

"So why are you also here?"

Kyoka smile vanished from her face. "Well you see, I just got an information from one of the officials of the kingdom..." she showed her a letter stamped with a red seal.

Her eyes widened in shock, unbelieving what her eyes had just seen, "Yeah, it's definitely it. An ambassador was sent to deliver this letter. I think he was from Alvarez and had requested the presence of Natsu"

Erza bit her lips in mild frustration. Out of all the existing kingdoms, it just had to be that one and at this time of the moment.

"Kyoka, well will not wake him up now, let him rest. I'll immediately alert the others of this development" erza said, "I'm very sure they'll respond to this"

"Please do. I'll try **_contacting_** Mard geer and Seilah also"

Immediately they turned their heels and left without a moment to spare. They didn't know what was inside the content of the letter yet and didn't have to make any assumptions but it was mostly likely a challenge. A war would definitely break out soon.

Kyoka got into the communication room. The ones in control all stood to greet her presence at once. She quickly waved them off. "Quickly, contact Mard geer and Seilah. I have something urgent to say to them"

"Yes ma'am!"

 _ **With Erza...**_

'Alvarez empire...'

Erza walked out of the huge castle and into the stable. She took a brown horse and rode it out of the premises of the castle.

'She'll also be there...' she tightened her grip on the leather rope. She felt her heart beat faster and her breathing a little shorter than usual. '...12 of them with one aide by his side known as the greatest tactian'

The horse ran faster and faster into the wide paths of the woods. Increasing it speed withe each passing seconds still seemed slow to her like time became a second slower than it should have been.

 _'We are at a disadvantage...'_


	2. A Quaint Letter

**Well people, its been a while and i wanna say i'm sorry for that. To thise who fav/followed this story, I'm really grateful that you guys enjoyed my story even though it's only the firat chapter.**

 **As for the story plot, I'm not quite sure but I'll try to make it work out.**

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Quaint Letter**_

 _ **East Division Of Ishgar.**_  
 **Imperial Capital**

Croscus, the capital city of Fiore and a royal controlling body of Ishgar. It's of royalty, placed with it's gigantic castle and throne like a high ruler of an empire.

Everyone within the city went about their daily lives with smiles on their faces, oblivious to troubles and pains. Life was better for everyone when lived within the territory of Ishgar.

"Well isn't this a marvellous place to behold" Said a handsome, well mannered young man with white long locks of hair.

Almost everyone who went by him were oblivious to this existence. Like he doesn't matter, maybe he doesn't exist?

With a calm demeanor, he examined the whole area of the street of Crostus as everyone went about with their daily businesses. Magical Rune Knights making their daily routine of scouting the whole area as usual.

Nothing unusual seems to be happening right now.

"Oh my, I didn't realise I would get here sooner than expected" he said, "Well, let's get this mission over with"

Inside the Castle;

"Tch, it's not everyday I get a visitor like this to visit me" a deep muscular voice said as he made his way towards the castle gates.

Outside the gates of the castle;

"Isn't this magnificent" the mysterious man said, a little mixture of awe in his tone, closing in on the gates.

"Yes it is magnificent"

He halts his movement. Looked up the huge fence to see a muscular young man just like him.

Long black spiky hairs, red eyes, metallic piercings.

The white haired man gave a smile peaceful smile, "If it isn't Gajeel redfox"

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the man, "What are you doing here Invel?"

"Perfect timing for me" invel yawned "As you can see, I'm quite tired from my long journey and I need to get back as soon as possible"

Gajeel snarled at him, giving off a dark piercing looks that could scare the wits out of a normal mage.

"I suggest you better leave the continent or there will be price to pay with your life"

He smiled, "Now my friend, I'm just here on a small business but luckily for me, you're here so it makes things easier for me"

"And it don't make anything easier for me now that you're here and don't categorize me as your friend you ice punk!"

Invel sighed, "Anyway, take this" he skillfully maneuver a bit of his ice magic towards Gajeel with an envelope in it.

"And what's this?" Gajeel asked, flicking his wrist with the small piece of paper in his hand.

"That my friend, is an important letter from my King" he answered "Please get that delivered to whoever is in charge or else" he raised his power up a bit but Gajeel was unfazed by it and scoffed.

"Whatever wonder boy. Just get lost will ya"

Invel merely bowed at him, taking a look at him once more before he vanished into thin air.

'If he was sent here personally then this letter isn't a good sign' he scrotched the paper a little, resisting every urge to tear it to shred.

'I better find a way to alert fire breath soon or it might become unpleasant'

 **3 Hours Later. Far North; Borders of Ishgar**

Watchtowers placed on an empty spacious land filled with nothing but green forest life. Only a hand full of buildings no more than 20 could easily be counted in this inhabited part of the world.

Magic soldiers took positions and took turns to secure the area.

Only one part from the north, leading into the main residential part of the continent could lead a traveller in and out.

A hordle of people trying to make their way into the country went on continuously for days without rest. Seemingly, the size of life forms gathering aroung seems to gets bigger with each passing day.

"My thumbs are getting numb!" whined a beautiful woman in her early twenties.

"Complains. Complains. Complains. I feel like that's all you're ever good at these days" said a deep toned muscular man who appeared to be taller than an average man.

"But I'm tired of all the paperworks. We don't get to star in any actions like we used to"

He sighed "Look Mira, This line of work was given to me by him. I prioritize it more than my very life, so stop whining like a kid and get to work!"

She sulked with tears hanging out from the corner of her eyes.

"...Hai" she said a little dejectedly.

Rather to say, filling in on papers that needs administration and seal of approval to be given before a final look by the Supreme one himself. A mistake is solely out of the question for them but while they may sometimes give their weekly report a little late, it's still very much accurate to say.

Suddenly the Magic Orb resting itself on the table glowed a bright blue hue that blinded them for an instant before disappearing.

'Mira, Laxus, Do you copy?" A woman with bird like features said, sounding a little distressed.

"Yeah Kyouka, we hear you loud and clear" Laxus said, as he focused his attention on the sudden call they received.

"Finally, we have a mission!" Mira exclaimed in joy. Hot tears poured out her eyes as she bounced up and down in joy.

 _"I'm afraid it would be more than just a simple mission. Something quite disturbing just took form right now"_

Mira and Laxus both shared a confused glance as to what she meant by that.

 _"For further information, everyone is to meet up at the Guild's meeting hall for further information. Bring as much guild members as you can in three hours. That's all"_ And she disappeared from the tiny screen of the orb.

"What was that all about?" Mira asked, "Who is she to give orders to us like that" an annoyed tick-mark appeared on her smooth cheeks as she clenched her right fist in annoyance.

Laxus grinned in anticipation, "What is about to happen would definitely be more fun than I could ever have imagined"

 **3 Hours Later**

 **Tartaros Meeting Guild Hall**

It wasn't everyday you get a full house and neither was it everyday to see everyone gathered since the last great war which was over a hundred years which also brought the hundred years peace and silence.

Right now, all core members of Tartaros are supposedly gathered inside this very building with the exception of the Guild master.

Ranging from Immortal humans to Artificial demons decked in one room. It was right to say these humans should have been devoured to satisfy the hunger of any hungry demons but No, it wasn't so.

They were all on equal terms with each other. More to say, they all had a sense of comradeship, setting aside their differences. Not that discrimination of races were even allowed to begin with but the acceptance of this two race were solely done on their own free will to live together.

"Alright everyone, it's time to begin the main event of the day...or night"

Its been nine hours since that strange letter made it's way into their core which proved to be quite a nuisance and might cause an uproar if isn't taken care of.

"Damn it's been a while since I've been here" a blond haired woman said.

"Yes miss Lucy, your duties are quite different from ours, so you wouldn't have much time to stay inside the guild" Keith replied.

"T-talk about s-s-tay *hiccups* I-i do-don't eveven gjet talk two Ma-master.." said a totally drunk woman with brown hairs.

"Maybe you should stop drinking and start making sense here!"

She carried on with her drinking, completely oblivious to anyone talking to her.

"Alright, that's enough everyone" a man said.

Everyone turned heads to the owner of that voice to see a handsome man in his mid twenties in front of them.

"Mard geer..."

"Yes it is I, Mard Geer" He said "But right now, we have a more pressing issue at hand people"

He suddenly took out a letter from his back pocket and threw it all the way to the centre of the long table.

They heaved in surprise.

"From my information, I wasn't able to pinpoint any form of hostility from Alveraz..." said a woman with navy blue hair "Could it be that I made a mistake?!"

"Trust me Wendy, the guy who brought this letter to me was no pushover" Gajeel replied "It was Invel of the Spriggan 12"

Everyone made different faces to express their concern regarding what they had just seen and heard.

"While Wendy is our top informant both inside and outside of the continent, it's quite alright to say that It's ruling King must be quite serious to even send one of his trusted aide to relay his message. Our master is yet to know about this development" said Mard geer.

"But if Wendy wasn't able to get his presence and neither was Juvia, Levy and I at the time I was at the Royal castle, how come Only Gajeel was able to sense him"

"No, I couldn't sense him too" he answered, "I was just only familiar with his smell. You see you might be able to mask your presence and even your power signature but even the tinniest bit of smell is enough for me to pinpoint him"

"Dog..."

"What did you say you Jackal?!"

"Enough everyone!" Kyouka said, trying to calm them down.

Seilah merely stayed in her seat, not moving an inch as she watched what unfolded in front of her.

"Other than that Wendy, were you able to sense anything unusual?"

"No Mard geer-san, Nothing unusual"

Mard geer, closed his eyes and briefly fell into deep thoughts. Trains and miles of ideas ran through his head like a moving bullet. Dealing with such a situation proved more difficult than hr thought it would be.

"This is my conclusion;" all was quiet as they listened to him "A war might break out soon. First we have the Alliance between Grimoire Realm and Oracion Seis Realm. Now the Alveraz are making their moves. Not only that but I believe Chaos Realm as well is planning something"

Everyone kept silent. As intriguing as it may be, they are lots of enemies right now and it close to impossible to say they're still on the safe side of the coin.

"So what do you suggest we do then?"

Mard Geer sighed, "Well Mira, While our best option is to notify our Master, but burdening him with this task isn't what I'll like to see"

"That's true, we've been fighting for the past few centuries. Now he's finally got to relax and this arises..." she said.

"By the way, where's erza if I may ask?" Mira said, looking around her.

"She's keeping watch that the Master doesn't finds out about this"

"Too bad I already did"

They froze!

That familiar voice. Stern yet gentle. Powerful yet easy. Mighty yet humble.

"""M-master?!"""

Natsu left brow twitched in annoyance as he watched the surprised looks on their faces.

"I appreciate you guys trying to help me out but it's my duty to know everything that's going on and having a meeting in secret means you don't trust me enough, isn't it?"

They all dropped their heads in shame. He's right, even though this was a matter to be handled quickly, they shouldn't have excluded him in it.

"Well that's fine. I understand your reasons for that I must say I'm touched that everyone her cares about me deeply" he smiled at them.

Even though they sometimes screw up a little bit, he quickly forgave them since he already knew all intentions behind their misdoing.

Natsu was definitely aware that a day like this would one. He expected may things to have happened withing the last hundred years and this one, was no different what he expected.

"Mard Geer. Letter. Now" Natsu said as he watched him quickly brought out the mysterious letter and handed it to him as he ripped the outer paper as soon as it came in contact with his hands.

"Hmm, let's see..." he quickly scanned through the content of the letters.

His bangs suddenly foreshadowed his eyes and his hands gripped tightly to the papers.

Everyone was tensed and anxious, waitingly expectantly to what he was going to say next.

"First, everyone in here I'd hereby grant the use of instant Teleportation." he announced making everything more difficult for them.

The use of instant teleportation isn't t common among wizards of this world. To have such skill, you must be a wizard class of Ninth tier and above to perform it but seeing that he grants them the right to use it was a bit disturbing since he himself forbade it some years back.

"Everyone...!"

They all stood up and geared their nerves while flaring our huge amount of energy from their bodies.

He looked up with a dead serious expression that could only clarify their initial thoughts.

"Prepare yourselves. We're going to..."

 _ **That's all for now people!**_

That's all for the second chapter. Well pretty short but I think it's okay. And yes, everyone in this story would be grown ups. No less than 25 and no more than 19 at least.

I had some difficulties writing this chapter since it was a little hard to try and put in all the core members of tartaros but seems like I can't. And since I wasn't able to, I'll just list them before and their duties. Their magic ranking would be different from the way it was presented in Fairytail...for instance, the Wizard saints is from Fairytail and while in this story, Natsu is a God tier Wizard. Yeah, something like that.

Anyway, here are the list of everyone.

Mard Geer - Right hand man.  
Seilah - Tartaros defense. 1 Kyouka - Tartaros defence. 2 Ezel - Tartaros defence Silver - Inner Offence. 1 Jackal - Inner Offence. 2 Gray - Inner Offence. 3 Mira - War goddess 1 Erza - War goddess 2 Laxus - War Lord 1 Franmalth - War Lord 2 Tempesta - War Lord 3 Gajeel - Magic Knight General Gildarts - Imperial Magic Knight.  
Wendy - Tartaros Informant.  
Cana - Ambassador of Ishgar.  
Juvia And Levy - Grand Wizards Fiore.  
Lucy - Tactician. Vice chairman of Magic council.  
Keith - Ruler of the Undead army.

That's how I write them to be. Until next time!


	3. Zeref!

**Chapter 3:- Zeref!**

"Natsu dragneel. A fearless and extremely powerful being. Powerful beyond human reasoning. Not much is know about the full extent of his powers but he definitely is considered to by a god tier class. Or maybe more?"

"You think so highly of him Zeref-sama"

Zeref smirked, "Even I, haven't seen his full powers. Isn't that mysterious, Invel"

Invel rearranged his glasses and peeped through them as he looked at Zeref, his Lord and ruler.

"While I must say that he could be strong, I doubt he would be able to win against someone of your caliber"

Zeref Dragneel, brother to the supreme ruler, Natsu, and emperor to the great nation of Alveraz. Zeref is a man of high standard, brutality and immense magical powers. While he may act unconcerned to a lot of things, everything always goes according to his plans.

Though he could be brutal, he rarely shows that side of his and he's loved by his people, even though his past and background were to be considered, they merely see that as a part of him and were willing to accept it.

Zeref's ranking could be said to be of a god tier level, just like his brother but against close combat, he wouldn't do much.

Over the Hundred years peace, the nine existing realm had issued a cease fire and a promising peace ensured throughout the course of those years, while some realm used that as opportunities to build up their armies, some could careless and froze themselves in the thoughts that everything would be alright forever...is it?

Zeref may be all powerful and smart but he does knows his limit, his own beginning and his doom, but wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve his own goal.

"So, did you send the message to him?" Zeref asked.

"Oh yes My Lord, it's regarding your birthday, is it not?"

Zeref smiled "Splendid, he would be sure to attend...I hope so"

Invel, Zeref's right hand man and advisor. An extremely powerful mage that specialises on ice magic. His ice is said to be so powerful that it couldn't be melted by ordinary means. Except the fire powers of a dragon of course. But not all dragons could.

"Your majesty, he definitely would attend, besides it's not like we were hostile or anything. I mean, I was the only one that had to go without taking not even an army with me."

"Mm" Zeref replied, a little deep in his thoughts.

"Believe me your majesty, I only used the red seal and that's all there is to it" Invel smiled and puffed out his chest in delight for a mission well accomplished.

Zeref had a grim look on his face.

"Hey..." he said slowly but with a grim voice "...what kind of seal did you use...?"

Invel took a good look at his Majesty's sudden change of expression, feeling a little uneasy and insecure but he firmly replied "The red seal Sir!"

Zeref unleashed a part of his pressure, his magic slowly consuming the floor of his castle, coating it in black as his visible aura swirl violently around him, making Invel shiver in fear.

"You fool!" Zeref exploded, causing more destruction "Did you know what you've just did?!"

Invel quivered, for an ice mage, he found himself frozen in his spot, he couldn't so much as to lift a finger nor talk. He lost his voice for a brief moment but managed to make a reply.

"N-n-no"

Zeref looked at him one more time before deciding to turn his switch off, relieving Invel a little.

"Go alert the others to be here and tell them to meet here in three hours. No excuses" he said with piercing eyes.

This wasn't the turn of event Zeref had planned but he wouldn't want to act out of his own anger to ruin his own plans.

'Then everything is just going to be accelerated then' he thought.

"Y-yes your Majesty. I won't fail you this time!"

 _ **ISHGAR ROYAL HEADQUARTERS:- TARTAROS ROYAL MEETING HALL**_

Everyone was presently gathered after the disturbing letter gotten from Invel to gajeel, to be given to the supreme one, Natsu Dragneel, they waited as he opened the letter and viewed the content within it.

Natsu grinned after he had seen what was written inside the white plain sheet.

'Is this how you are going to play Zeref?' he thought inwardly.

He turned to everyone present while that all had their eyes fixated on him, never wondering off as they were all anxious to know what was going to happen next.

"Prepare yourselves everyone, we're going to..." he smirked "...A birthday party!"

"""" Huh?"""" they replied, totally confused as their brains were still processing that piece of information.

""""""EEEHHHH!""""""

They yelled in shock. This was totally unbelieving for them. It had a red seal and a black envelope and yet it said a birthday party? It was totally suspicious. So very suspicious.

"Please Natsu-sama, be honest with us and speak what's written in it" Wendy said, feeling a little uneasy from it.

Natsu sighed and merely handed it over to her to read out to everyone.

"I-its true!" she confirmed it.

"So why was it given in a red seal?" Gajeel said. Thinking of every possibilities that was going to take place soon. His brain mostly went to pounding Invel with his iron fist.

"I guess you could say he meant to joke around a little" Gray shrugged, feeling a little unconcerned.

"What he says" Jackal seconded Gray's opinion.

"Oi gray, *Hiccups* t-this isn-isn't the thi-time *hiccups* to jhoke arwound *hiccups*" surprisingly, even the mighty drunk of Tartaros was able to make out the gravity of the situation at hand.

Soon, murmurs begin to fill the hallroom as everyone tried conversing with each other at the same time causing the misodered noise.

To say the least, they were anxious about a battle, since it's been so damn long they've had one ever since the hundred years peace that reigned between all nine realms of existence. Each one of them minded their own business for all they care and focused solely on theirs but with strange activities happening lately, such as the alliance between the Grimoire Realm and the Oracion Seis realm. Even the chaos realm was beginning to show little resistance as of late.

The Heaven realm's plan are unknown and so are the hell's, Odd, and most especially the Mythical realm. Many considered the mythical realm to be extinct since no one has actually been able to find, much less seen 'anything' pertaining to that side of the world.

"Silence!"

And it was so. His authority was overwhelming for them. He can easily overrule anything and no one would be against it.

"Mard geer, see to it that in three days time, I'll have...wait a minute, if I actually have to go there, I'll have to ride on those abominations!" and the great one paled just from the thoughts of being in any form of moving transportation.

"Natsu-sama, you're not actually thinking of going there are you?"

"Sure Mira, I have to be there. It's my 'brother's' birthday party after all" he grinned and held up a peace sign.

"But why now?" It was juvia's turn to ask "After all these years, why would Zeref-sama remember he has a brother to invite to his birthday party. Juvia don't understand"

Natsu turned to her and smiled. Everyone was also expecting an answer to her question. While it sounds lovely to be invited, it still sounds extremely suspicious to be invited after a hundred years.

"I don't know myself, but I need to be there. Even though we might be enemies, he's still my brother though I don't have much of a clue to what he might be scheming"

Everyone agreed. At least their master agreed he was scheming something so its safe to say he doesn't entirely see this as just some party to attend.

Erza stood up and walked up to him, standing only inches away from Natsu. "Not to be rude or anything my Lord, but do you still remember how to do battle?"

Everyone grasped. Now that was some question to ask. While it does sounds off and disrespectful, it was actually a good question.

"How dare you say that to-"

"That's a good question" Natsu suddenly cuts off seilah who also has been silent the whole time.

"Kyouka, do you think I'm still in combat shape?"

Kyouka squeaked a tiny bit once the question was directed at her.

"Um, why ask me?"

"Just answer the damn question bird-girl" Gildart said.

She immediately shot him a dirty, angry look "Who're you calling a bird-girl?"

"But you look like a bird to me" .

"Oh~" Kyouka turned her gaze to him "Pot calling kettle black. Maybe I should have your ugly tentacles for dinner!"

"Ha! I give you a thousand years and you'll only manage to scrap off a tiny bit of the scale"

"Why you!"

"Calm down birdy, you're making a lot of noise" tempesta added, opening calling her birdy on purpose.

"Shut it you half baked lion!"

"I have Leo the Lion too" Lucy butted in.

"You're ganging up on me too Lucy?!" Kyouka looked at her, surprised at her betrayal to side with the 'enemy'.

"No, I'm just saying I have a Lion" she deadpanned.

"Oh you mean Loki" Gajeel said, "He's more like a dog than a Lion"

"That idiot is a wanna-be Playboy and follows Lucy around like a dog" Laxus added.

"T-then he's *hiccups* a d-dog?" you know who made this statement.

"Oi, since when did the subject became about my spirits?"

"So we're having a zoo now?"

"I...want a...pet...rabbit" Seilah said monotonously while giving cute looks at Natsu who sweat dropped at what the once serious conversation has become.

"In that case, I'll want a fire dragon, I'll be with him every night" Lucy blushed.

"I need a feiry dragon too...with pink hairs that is" erza winked.

'What the fuck is happening now?' Natsu couldn't understand what was going on anymore. Now everyone wants a pet? Is this the forest? And a pink feiry dragon?

Laughter and chatters filled the air as the once intense mood was replaced with a friendly aura which was shut off by a blunette.

"Alright everyone, that's enough for today"

Everyone turned to the sole owner of that voice to see one of their core member that has been silent since the beginning of the meeting. Not that her presence wasn't acknowledged but she did a pretty good job of eliminating it for a while.

"The shrimp's here!"

"Glad to see you're back Levy-tan"

"Levy-san completed her mission, how awesome is that"

"Thanks Lucy and Wendy"

"You're ignoring me?!" Gajeel whined but she didn't bother with him.

"We've made enough jokes for one night so why don't we conclude this right now. I'm sleepy"

They nodded in agreement.

"Lucy, I perceive you've analysed the situation and came up with plan?"

"Yes levy, but I'll need both you, Keith and Erza's help on this one"

Everyone took their respective seats to begin battle. Natsu merely looked at them, feeling bored in his own throne as he watched them below with Mard geer and Seilah both taking each sides of his. Then Lucy spoke up.

"First, I'll like to confirm it before I speak"

"Go ahead" Natsu permitted.

"Invel invaded the kingdom undetected wrong?"

"The continent is a huge one, there's no way I'll feel his presence from the borders but I definitely sensed him when he was within range in Crocus" Gajeel explained.

"Then what about those mounted at the borders, weren't they vigilant enough to notice him"

"Negative My Lord, we didn't sense his presence at all. Forgive our shortcoming"

"Its alright Tempesta. Please continue Lucy" Natsu said as he beckoned on her to carry one.

She nodded, "Then after it was given to the General(Gajeel), he sent it to the defense force, Kyouka. which was a very wise decision. If he had sent it to me, the Magic council would have been in uproar."

Gajeel grunted in a deep voice "I'm not stupid. Besides, the guild's defense is the best way to get it to the great one"

"This is what most likely happen" Lucy said but was immediately overtaken by Mard geer's words.

"Most likely?" he said while sounding a little disappointed "Its his majesty safety we're taking about here. You were chosen not to give us tactics based on thoughts alone, Make this work as it should be"

"Don't rush me. First we've got little to no information about this except a letter with few words in it"

"Mard geer, Allow Lucy to make her thoughts on this. No one can be absolutely correct on everything no matter who and what you are"

"Forgive me my Lord" he apologised.

Natsu nodded at her to continue.

"As I was saying, If Natsu-sama were to go on this first meeting of a hundred years, not much would happen but threats would be made. Now, the biggest threat of all would definitely be 'them'"

They all understood what she meant by them. No doubts about it that those human monsters would be there. So long as the Core Ruler of Ishgar was to be there, then they'll make their very own appearance.

"I thought as much too" Natsu added.

"But now, if something were to actually happen, your safety would be our top priority."

Now it was Levy's turn, "The Spriggans."

There was a brief silence after that name was mentioned but levy continued anyway "They're known as humanity strongest mortals to exist."

"Either way, we've got four people that matches their levels. I think we could use that to our advantage" Gray said.

"Yes Twin Ice King, Now I believe what Lucy came up would go this way, Out of the four, two are sure to escort The supreme one, while the other two stays behind and people the continent, One from castle defense, two from outer offense, and one from the inner offense would also escort The supreme one."

Erza continued "Those two most powerful would act as a decoy, leading most of the enemy to themselves, one offense battles with them and the one outer offense stays close to My Lord as with one inner offense and castle defense. The remaining two available creates a path for escape while also holding off those that escaped from those three that are in front lines. Is that correct Lucy?"

Lucy smiled "Yes but you're forgetting the biggest threat of all"

"You don't mean..."

"That dark fairy"

"She's got the brains of the gods themselves"

Lucy continued "No doubt about it. She's the biggest threat, then that woman, scarlet despair is the next priority. One of the two strongest would have to keep her company, should she attack. I doubt her male counterpart would strike back but the Master planner would just stay behind the scenes and watch how it unfolds"

"So you're saying we need a surprise attack?" Keith said and Lucy nodded. "Well in that case, Wendy would be our top choice in that. Not only is she good at sensing the presence of others, she can erase her existence too"

Everyone turned to Wendy to looked at Natsu and accepted their proposal.

"So Juvia guess that its would be a battle royal only once they begin the attack. Juvia is excited for this!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm definitely going" Laxus said.

"So am I" Silver seconded.

"Count *hiccup* me *hiccup* in"

'Where does she gets those beers from?' Wendy sweat dropped as she watched cana frail on her seat.

"Now now, to decide that, we'll draw lots according to the plan. Those whose duties were not listed in the plan will stay behind. Wendy is automatically in by the way"

"Brilliant everyone! Just brilliant!" Natsu applauded them.

"You never cease to amaze me Lucy, Levy, Erza, Keith" Natsu smiled "And that goes for everyone here too, you all have done brilliant today. Including both of you" he gestured at Mard geer and Seilah.

They all fell on one knee and bowed in respect as Natsu stood up from his throne.

"Listen everyone, Our enemies are The Grimoire, Oracion, Chaos and Alvarez. While I know it's too soon to make assumptions but they'll all have their eyes on us so it's best to assume they're against us."

"""""""Hai"""""""

They responded around while in unison.

"The party will take place one week from now, so whenever you've drawn the lots and those that will be picked should get prepared for departure. While we are gone, Mard geer, Seilah and Lucy would be temporarily in-charge of things around here for the duration of my stay there. Any objections?"

"""""""No My Lord!"""""""

"Dismissed"

And so it came to a conclusion as a war is about to begin. Most likely starting from the Alvarez Empire which is ruled by his own older brother and a Master of the Black Arts and other forms of magic, Zeref Dragneel.

Everyone immediately gathered together after Natsu left to discuss things further and reexamine their plans for potholes, just in case.

 __ ** _Alvarez_** ** _Empire: First Gathering After A Decade(10years)_**

"Its good to see everyone still remembers who their king is"

"Of course we remembered. Your time is infinite here on earth" a woman said.

"Surely you jest my Lord, just a word and we would be at your service" a soft spoken woman said.

"What has the Black Arts himself wants with us?" a man who looked in his 80s said. Long white beards, bald head and he wore a robe.

"I speak on behalf of Zeref-sama" Invel said "My mistake brought us here."

"Just as you've said, but no matters, it still goes according to plan" Zeref smirked.

"Oh, so the King's right hand man could be incompetent" a man who looks in his late twenties said.

"Why you-"

"That's enough you too" a new voice entered. Though it sounded soft and feminine, it resonated with authority.

"Darling, go straight to the point"

Zeref looked at the approaching the one who called him 'darling' while he held a smile on his face.

"Mavis, how wonderful of you to join us"

She planted a kiss on Zeref's lips and too her seat on his laps.

"Much better." The dark one said "Now, as for my birthday party, My brother has accepted my request for him to attend, after all, its my 684th birthday party. Its been a long life"

"Oh, you mean Natsu is coming?!" Mavis became enthusiastic about the retrospect of seeing the pink haired man again.

"Natsu-sama, The one also known as the supreme one."

"I've only heard stories of him but never actually seen him before"

"Yay! I get to see Natsu again!" Mavis hurray-ed while on her 'Darling's' laps.

"I wonder if he's actually as powerful as the rumors let's him to be"

"Nah, it's just exaggerated, and he's the younger brother to our King. He couldn't be as powerful as him!"

"Don't underestimate your enemy"

A small laughter was heard from the soft spoken woman "Don't worry, he'll be here within a week, why don't you all wait and see just how monstrous he is"

They all envisioned a huge angry demon, breathing fire relentless while wrecking havoc all around the globe.

They sweat dropped.

"Anyway, the plan will now begin it's course" Zeref announced "Are you ready Mavis?"

She gave a cute smile "Of course I am!"

They nodded.

"And so the game has already..."


	4. onward to

**Chapter 4: Onward to...**

 _ **With Lucy, Erza and Levy**_

"Lu-chan, that was the worst and most stupid plan I've ever heard in my entir life!" Levy whined before she sweatdropped as she thought of it all over again.

"It certainly was childish" erza agreed to it. Clearly, it looks like they knew their plan was almost as useless as trying to catch Air.

"I had to say something like that" Lucy defended "When I got that later from Gajeel, I examined it, though I didn't unseal it, I sent it to Kyouka then quickly contacted the Supreme one about it"

Levy widened her mouth in a little bit of astonishment "Oh, so he already knew?" she questioned, more like a surprised statement.

"Yes he did, thanks to me. Although I did find it funny that he wasn't concerned or in the least showing a little resistance or fear to it!" Lucy examined the last part of her statement, clearly trying to reason out just what he was thinking.

"Maybe he's confident and they didn't pose enough threat to make him worry...?" erza said, a little unsure of what to tell the blonde woman.

Levy thought out loud "I think he's placed his trust on us. Maybe that's why he always leave the decision making to us"

"I guess that's one way to put it" Lucy smiled "Anyway, he told me to take whatever measures I feel is right since I'm one of the leading decision makers in here"

They nodded in unison, like they totally agreed to her statement.

"So, what did you conclude on?"

Lucy smiled "Easy, I'll tell those that'll follow him to the party the real plan of action"

"Though, I still don't like the idea of him actually wanting to go there. I mean doesn't he feel its totally suspicious?!" Erza nearly pulled out her hair in frustration. It seems like she definitely don't understand him at all.

"Why are you so worried erza?" levy asked, feeling confused "Isn't he like amongst the top tiers of beings in the universe?"

The red headed woman sighed. Well, that's true, he could stand his ground against them but it's still suicide for just him if he feels like a big boy that can handle anything.

"For one, he is. But he hasn't been in a battle for a hundred years and I feel like he might be rusty after not using his magic for that long period of time. Besides that empire got that little witch and there's definitely no telling what that little brains of hers could be planning." she sighed again.

"Don't worry, my plan would work out, so just relax and watch. Besides, he's got Gildarts and Laxus going with him. Even Seilah managed to win a chance to go with him." Lucy assured, trying to ease up the female knight.

"Well, I gotta retreat for now, its like 3:00am in the morning and I need my beauty sleep" Levy said with a noticeable yawn.

She just got back from one of her monster hunting missions and she wasn't able to have a rest since then. While the mission wasn't that hard, no, not that it wasn't that hard, she was just more powerful than the class level of the mission except with the swarm of monsters making you feel frustrated at their endless numbers.

"Yeah you need it, Good night" Lucy gave a small wave at her as she stood up and ready to leave.

"Good night levy"

She gave them a slight nod and left.

"Let's get some sleep ourselves, we got a busy week ahead of us"

Erza nodded, "Yeah, let's do that"

And with that, they retreated to their respective rooms.

 ** _With Natsu..._**

Natsu retreated up to the roof of the guild hall, gazing at the night stars as he laid down with his face up. A small magical ball made completely out of lacrima glowed and floated right beside him as a voice spoke from it.

"And so...what will you do once it gets to that extent?" the voice asked as Natsu kept his silence and watched the stars but he appears to be deep in thoughts.

He finally answered "It doesn't matter if they're family or not. I've also got my own family here to protect and whoever threatens them will receive my wrath. That's for sure"

The voice laughed "And if it comes to killing him?"

Natsu sighed "Don't talk like I'm still an innocent kid from back then. I'm over 600years old and I've killed countless of people, demons, monsters, mythical creatures and others. Killing him wouldn't change anything for me"

"But he's still your brother. Your blood related family to be exact. An older brother" The voice said, sounding a little distinct about it.

"If he wants to control the world, then he should mark my territory as off limit but knowing him, he's not gonna do that" he blew off a small, thin trail of fire from his mouth as it formed a long line of thread up to the sky but it vanished from the night wind.

"Not my problem. Even if you try to threaten my people, I'll gladly wipe you off the earth old man"

The voice laughed, but it was a little louder this time "Like you're the one to talk, calling me old man. Whatever you feel its right, then do it. Your father would have done the same to me if I had threatened his family too"

Natsu chuckled as his mind wandered a little to his past, memories of him and his real family flooded his mind as he gave a small smile "That's igneel for ya" he said.

"Alright, I better head off now. I'll try talking to Zeref about his plans and if he still refuses, its up to you guys to settle it"

"Will do, Uncle Atlas" Natsu said and immediately, the ball lost its glowing colour and fell like a lifeless corpse but he quickly caught it in his hand and stared at it for a brief while before he vanished into thin air.

 ** _Tartaros Main Guild: Two days before Departure_**

Only two days left before their time to Alvarez. Natsu had stayed up late at night, secretly talking with his uncle via a magical communication ball. Its been a while since he llast spoken to him but it felt nostalgic that he was still the same old man he was. Usually taking everything lightly.

Everything was almost set for his departure two days earlier since it was his own desire to personally attend the celebration hosted by yours truly.

"Natsu, you've got a visitor" Gray said as he pushed the large doors to Natsu's room without even bothering to knock or think about his privacy.

Gray walked in as he saw the famous pink haired at a corner in his room, apparently on his study desk writing down something on a piece of paper. Not bothering to check who barged into his personal room as he quickly recognised the owner of that voice.

"Its been a while since you've visited me in my room gray"

Gray deadpanned "Don't make it sound like we've got something going on secretly"

Natsu smirked "Oh, but we do"

Gray sighed impassively "Is that so..."

Natsu chuckled a little as he finally turned to look at one of his guildmates of Tartaros. Being the guild master wasn't easy but he might actually got it easy thanks to the hundred years peace but who knows how long that's gonna last.

"Anyway, who's visiting?"

"Ah yeah, His Royal highness is here"

"Royal highness?" Natsu asked with a raised brow.

"The king..."

Natsu took the piece of paper on his desk and handed it to gray. Gray gave it a questioning look but the pinkette just smiled and got dressed to meet his esteemed guest.

Gray waved it off to the back of mind since that was the least of his worries as he shoved the piece of paper into his pocket and followed after Natsu.

Meeting Hall: Guest Meeting Room

"Ne Papa, What does the Guild master of Tartaros looks like?"

"Mm.."

Into the guest room of Tartaros were three figures waiting patiently for whom they wished to meet. The king of human realm. Not a visit they get so very often but regardless his demands weren't to be waved off as he was the human ruler of the human realm. Also accompanied by his own daughter and their personal guard, Arcadios.

Normally, a visit such as this was unheard of. If anyone was doing the visit, he has to pay respect to the king and come at his summon but seems things were different in this case.

"Well...he's someone that's kind, brave, powerful. Without him, the human realm would have been completely taken over years ago" he answered.

His daughter wasn't completely convinced by his response but decided to believe him. If what her father said was true, then how come she hasn't seen him once. Or was he so proud of himself that he couldn't be easily seen by mere people? And he's lived over a hundred?

These thoughts angered her a little. First, the leader of Tartaros wasn't human, so why was he part of the major bodies that rules the human realm, no less, Ishgar. This was supposed to be the humans' side, not a realm for monsters.

She's only heard of his tales in books when she was little. Her mother read it for her mostly as a bedtime story or when they're having a little tea party. He was portrayed as someone brave and mighty. Pictures of him looked so cool as he was Savior of Isghar a hundred years ago. After a while, he hasn't been seen since then. Many believed he was dead or maybe he just disappeared but some rumor still holds that he lives and still retain his youthful looks. Not a human definitely.

"Pardon me if I may speak but I've also heard about him when I was little. Back then I was always eager to read about his tales but I've never once clearly seen him and coming here makes me nervous"

"You too Arcadios!" The king said a little high pitched. He also confirmed his nervousness.

"I don't know if he's prideful or just self centered but making us wait like this is just unacceptable!"

Immediately the doors opened, and in, walked Natsu with Gray and Gajeel by each sides.

"Forgive me for my late coming, Miss Hisui E. Fiore, I wish not to temper on your bad side since this is our first time meeting each other in person" Natsu said as he walked gracefully, talking her right hand and gave a light kiss at the back of her hand with a charming smile.

"A-ah, er-erm...I-it's fine" she blushed as she tried avoiding eye contact with him.

"Toma E. Fiore. Its a pleasure to have your highness gracing us with his presence" He turned to greet the small man beside his daughter.

"If anyone is gracing anybody then it'll be you that's gracing us with your presence"

They both laughed heartedly.

"And this is Arcadios, our personal royal guard. Hope it isn't much of a problem as he's with us right now?"

"Not a problem at all. Please have your seats everyone" Natsu smiled.

'Well. Well. Well. So pinkie knows his manners' Gajeel smirked inwardly a he just watched the display right in front of him. He's never seen Natsu like his before. Well, not that they've actually had much visitors at the guild nor was he ever present there.

Natsu sat opposite of his guest as gray and Gajeel stood behind him.

"Papa, where's the supreme one?" Hisui whispered as low as she could but natsu clearly heard her, save for gajeel Gajeel who was a dragon slayer.

"Ah, where are my manners. I actually thought you'll would be familiar with me but it seems not" he smirked a little "I'm Natsu Dragneel, Leader and guild master of Tartaros. Also known as the supreme one" he introduced himself.

Both Hisui and Arcadios looked in shock as they blankly stared at him.

""EH?!"" they yelled in unison. This was clearly not what they were expecting.

Natsu laughed "A normal reaction I suppose. Since I haven't shown myself for a long time now"

"You?! The supreme one?! But you're-"

"So young?" Natsu completed.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Yeah I suppose. I don't actually age so I' with this appearance forever...I guess"

They kept staring at him. Arcadios wanted to express his shock but he believed it would be unwise to say anything that might be out of boundaries.

"Its been a while toma" Natsu smiled earnestly.

"It certainly has. Unlike you, time has done some good on me" he chuckled.

"Natsu-sama, I believe you should get down to the important issue" Gajeel huffed.

"Ah yes, the reason why I came here" toma said "Natsu-sama, As you've known, just like you've have a huge responsibility to keep this country safe, so have I. Right now, I can't overlook the unsettling movement of your guild in particular. Since the past years, everything were carried out lightly but there...seems to be quite the pressure these days"

"And you've personally come to know why?"

"Yes I have. Coming from you, no one come visit this person randomly so I thought it was okay if I did come to know why."

Natsu looked at him for a brief second and sighed "As much as I don't want to make a ruckus about it nor make anything unsettling, I guess I've made you worry" he said.

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry about, I was just wondering what's going on"

"Say Toma, Are the Wizard saints still active?"

Everyone present were taken aback by the sudden mention of that name.

"The...wizard saint..." Hisui muttered.

"I believe they're group of different humans whose said to be powerful enough to destroy an entire country"

Hisui had a small nervous sweat running down her face.

"Natsu-sama may I speak up?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure. what's up?"

"I believe the best person to ask about this would be Lucy since she's in the council"

"While the council may be magic regulators and have the strength to keep wizards at bay, I don't think it applies to them" Gray added.

"Yes you're right about it" Toma responded "The council aren't powerful enough to keep ten human that powerful under their strength. A few of them had gone rogue and even betrayed the country"

"How many of them are left?" Natsu asked.

"Sire, may I speak up?"

Toma nodded, giving Arcadios the go ahead to say whatever he wanted to say "I've heard a rumor regarding them which I'm still investigating" he started. "I'm unable to believe it but its still under confirmation. Three of the ten saint aren't with this country anymore"

"Mm, I see"

"Natsu-sama, I still don't understand why you ask and you haven't given a proper reply yet."

Natsu closed his eyes for a while like he was contemplating on something. Deciding on it, he opened his eyes and adorned a serious look.

"Mm, I suppose I should spill it all. Since you're the king of Fiore"

"During the black war, hundred years ago, a lot of sacrifices were made. Friends killing each other, friends dying for each other. Country's men betraying one another. Wizards and soldiers sent out to kill each other. Subjugation and killing everywhere, innocent blood spilled for the sake of power and control. Those times were like nightmares, horrifying, hellish... None of you were able to experience it except us of course" he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, difficult times" Gajeel said, staring into space.

"And something like that is about to happen again"

Toma eyes widened in fear and shock. His face expressing his fear as his expression where no different from those that accompanied him.

"A-again?" he questioned in fear "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What's going on papa?!"

"Natsu-sama, what's happening?!" Arcadios said, putting aside his status for the first time.

"Just like you heard. I don't want to worry you at first but it seems like an all out war is about too happen soon but please be assured, I promise not to let anything happen to anyone in this realm"

It was definitely difficult for them to stomach what their ears weren't able to hold up. This news was just too big for them. A war? A hundred years of peace was about to come to an end with a war huge. And something devasting as what happened hundred years ago.

"U-unbelivable..." toma was visibly shaken. He felt like he went numb. He wasn't able to control his own movement or his sight any longer just blankly staring with wide eyes. His daughter was widely confused but also in a state of fear as her father's reaction didn't do any good to ease her up.

"I'm sorry for keeping sure an important news from you. We will need the power of this country to defend ourselves from the possible incoming threat. Although it still hasn't been hundred percent confirmed that such a thing would happen but dangerous movement are clearly being noticed as of now"

"That's...why you're...asking...of the...saints..." said a shaken toma.

"Yeah, if it was possibly one realm alone at the move, we would have handled them ourselves but it isn't just the case" Natsu added.

"The whole world?!" Toma exclaimed.

"Not exactly but close. We have to be in our top defense and security right now. We don't know whose attacking who or who is going to be the first victim"

"Its such a drag to fight again in such a huge thing" Gajeel sighed.

"True, Signs of the Great war is slowly revealing"

"N-ne...Na-Natsu-S-sama...we are...we aren't in danger are we?!" Hisui said in desperation. For a young girl to hear everything about huge war trying to break out was something her mind wouldn't be able to comprehend.

"Don't worry princess, you'll be safe, trust me" Natsu gave her a reassuring smile as she seem to relax a little.

"Toma, I'm sorry for the big news but it seems your daughter isn't likely to survive what she's heard. Truthfully, its best if she knows something big would be going on soon rather than being secretive. Ten days from now, if you'll be so kind to meet at the conference hall in Era. I believe the magic council is also there, better yet, please make the information known that every ruling body of this realm must be present. No objections"

"H-hai..." he managed to say.

'So...this is the power of the supreme one. Even able to issue a command to the king himself. But... I don't sense a single magic power coming from him. What's going on?' Arcadios thought. Just like he also thought, the man in front of him is just one big mystery.

"Natsu-sama, I'm so grateful for you to share this information with me. I would have still been drown in my delusions that everything is okay but it seems its not. Please, whatever happens, let me know. And I'll make the announcement just like you've asked" He bowed in respect.

"Thanks toma. And Hisui..." he turned to her "If you feel its not safe wherever you go now, levy Mcgarden or Juvia lockstar of the Grand generals of Tartaros will be aasigned to you"

"Th-thank you so much for your kindness. I'll accept your gracious offer" she bowed in respect, not thinking twice about it.

"Arcadios, I'm not really insulting your powers as head of the royal guard but let's be frank shall we. What we are dealing with isn't something of national crisis and I respect you but this isn't something to over look. So please don't bear any ill-grudges against my assigning of guard to her. And don't worry, you'll still guard them but I'll send one just as an assistant to you. We can't loose the royal family now"

Arcadios immediately went on a kneel with his head facing the ground "No sire, I thank you for your thoughtfulness and kindness. Your help is very much welcome"

"Alright. Starting tomorrow, she'll be with the royal family. We are dismissed"

Everyone stood up and left. Save for the distressed royal family with solemn looks on their faces.

 ** _At Night: That same day_**

"Hey gray, what do you think will be the outcome of everything that's about to happen soon?" Natsu said.

Currently they were both on the roof of the guild hall, gazing at the night sky filled with little stars. It felt like the chilly night wind that gave a cool and smothering feel like it was able to wash away the troubles of the day had disappeared, leaving a stagnant wind.

"Not really sure but I hope it wouldn't be as bad as it was years ago"

"Zeref plotting something. Grimoire Realm and The seis realm are on the move. I wonder whose gonna be next then?"

"Maybe the heavens realm" gray joked.

"If it was so then trust me, the thing called Apocalyse would truly begin"

Gray shivered hearing those words "I don't wanna ever witness that"

"I hope so but if it ever happens, I'll personally go into battle and this time, it'll be for annihilation"

Gray became nervous. Hearing that destructive words for someone like Natsu never sounds good. A god tier promising annihilation is definitely the end of the world.

"Natsu, you need to rest now, only one day left and you'll be going to Alvarez. If everything goes well and you're back, you'll immediately be planning defense and counter measures to keep this part of the world safe. Not only that but everything is on your shoulders" gray said with concern.

"Yeah, you're right, I slept late last night. I need my beauty sleep"

"You're not a girl"

"But I'm handsome"

"Hai Hai, Bishoujo boy" they laughed.

"Oh and gray, that paper is a mission for you. Sorry I'm giving you a headache"

"Whatever you wish from me, I'll do. No matter what it is, your wish shall remain my command, till I die"

The pinkette smiled "I'm glad I've got you guys. Thanks. Well be sure to finish it up before I returm and I'll gave you a reward" And with that, he vanished.

"A reward huh... I wonder what's in this mission..."

Gray took out the folded paper and unwarped it gently. Successfully doing so, he placed it in front of him as he read the context.

"Mm, it says I should take an envelope he left here..." he turned to see a white envelope with a red seal on it. He deadpanned. Not so surprising that he can make things appear and disappear.

"So where's it heading" he read the rest of the content of the paper and paled.

"I...might actuay die this week"

 _ **DAY OF DEPARTURE**_

Everyone were supposedly gathered inside the guild's main hall room. The grand generals of Tartaros were only allowed in. The guild of Tartaros has the grand generals as its core members with an actual number of 300 members in total, minus its soldiers.

Everyone were gathered in the main guild hall which was large enough to contain the large number of people.

"As of today" Lucy began "Those who won in drawing lots has the rights to a protect our guild master on his visit to Alvarez" she said

Not everyone where aware of those who won the lots so she decided to call the list anyway.

"Here's the list:  
Wendy is automatically in.  
Mira.."

The silver haired beauty smiled.

"Gildarts"

He merely waved his left hand.

"Juvia"

"Yes!" she gave a small shout of victory.

"Jackal"

"I'm the man"

Natsu chuckled at his response.

"Keith"

"I'm honoured"

"Seilah"

"I can be with Natsu-kun forever" she blushed shyly.

"Ezel"

He bowed.

"And finally..."

"Laxus"

He cracked a little bit of spark around his body, his eyes were dead serious like one going for a battle without mercy.

"That's all" she announced "Natsu-sama, your troops are ready. Eight of the 20 grand generals, 50 archers, 200 skilled warrior, 100 battle wizards, 100 defense specialist wizards and 50 assassins. Wendy insisted on the last part"

"Mm, isn't that a little too much?" he asked.

"No sire" Lucy replied "They're for your safety, we can't predict what turns of event would happen there so we have to be prepared for anything"

"I see...200 skilled warriors...that includes those armed with special battle items and magic weaponry for war, correct?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes, each one of them are armed to the teeth"

'A little excessive but it fine. I understand their worries' he thought.

"Alright" He stood up and immediately everyone followed his actions "Time to move"

"Alright, let's get this over with and let me quickly play my part" cana sighed. Not drunk today as erza forbid her from taking any alcohol until she's done her task.

Moving with a small army. Natsu headed out to see it for himself. He was quite impressed by their line-up.

Centred was his special carriage and around it were horses designated for his personal safety.

Each of the eight generals straddle on a horse, right after Natsu entered his carriage not before Wendy casted Troia on him. A temporal cure for motion sickness. Also on Laxus and herself as she's strong enough to perform self-wizardry magic.

"Alright you lots, before I cast the transportation magic, just know one thing. Whoever fails to protect The Lord shouldn't bother coming back alive, because..." her face darkened, slowly releasing the pressures of her magic as it made them nervous "...I'll make sure never existed"

They felt a strong cold wind run down their spine as her magic burst forth, almost bringing them down to their knees. Such power. She wasn't a general for nothing. Only those with the same title as her were unaffected but still a little amazed by her magical pressure.

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a minute straight, building up even more and more magic. The troops were beginning to find it hard to stay conscious. If she was this powerful, then how powerful would be their master, they wondered. The mere thoughts of that nearly sent them to their graves.

Cana stretched both hands forward like she was pushing something and opened her eyes as she enchanted.

 **"ELASPED TIME:** **TWO DIMENSIONS!"** A huge golden magic seal appeared in front of her. Seconds later it took form of a white transparent wall stretching over 20 metres wide and 50 metres tall.

"W-wow..."

"Amazing!"

"Incredible"

"S-so powerful"

They were completely mesmerized and amazed by her magical prowess. Its not everyday they get to see their core members in action.

"Impressive as always. They never fail to amaze me, including you cana" Natsu said from within his carriage.

"EVERYONE. MOVE FORWARD!" a deep loud mighty voice cried out.

They gave a thunderous battle cry and gave a run into the portal in battle rage as they disappeared within minutes from Ishgar completely.

Erza prayed silently within her for their safety. Mard-geer and so was Kyouka and the rest of them weren't liking this, not one bit. They had that unsettling feelings swelling from their guts like a mind of its own, predicting everything that could go wrong in this single visit. For the first time in a hundred years, he left the continent, wouldn't it leave them a little too vulnerable?. And they had very little plan of defense.

Everything could go wrong in just his few days there.

"I hope they'll be okay" cana said, sounding a little worried "Well, knowing them, they'll be just fine" she cheered up immediately and headed inside with the rest of them that stayed behind.

 **ALVAREZ Empire**

From the top of the castle verandah, stood Zeref with a huge smirk on his face.

"What a way of visiting. Natsu Dragneel, you're welcome to my Empire!"

" _And so it begins..."_

 **that's all for now...I guess. Although it's been a while since I last posted and...hmm...nah. Anyway I dunno how bad it was but whatever you feel like saying just review or pm me or whatever you feel like. Until next time folks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcoming

Chapter **5: Welcoming.**

"...And they're gone" cana said as she watched her magical gate disappeared behind them. As much as she wanted to make sure they're safe by secretly following them, she was quite reluctant to strenuous work. Especially those that requires her full concentration.

Perhaps she'll get a job at a bar...and get fired that same day for drinking everything meant for the customers.

"Natsu's gone?" gray asked as he walked out from the guild entrance with the rest of the core members gathered there.

"Yeah, you just missed the show" erza replied.

Gray sighed "That dude just sent me to doom"

"Doom?" Mard Geer asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he sent me to deliver shit to Hell!" he fumed in annoyance.

Everyone looked at him for a brief moment before giving him looks of pity and pain.

"And that is...?" erza asked.

"I don't know, he just gave me a stupid letter with the address of hell in it!" gray frowned "I don't even know why he's sending a letter to hell in the first place!"

"Well son, don't look at it the bad way. Just chill and it'll be easy" silver assured with a toothy grin.

"Just chill?!" gray fumed in anger "Maybe you just be the one going there, not me. Or maybe even Kyouka is good for this kinda job!"

"HEY!" Kyouka yelled.

"Nope, I wasn't sent by him, so...Not my problem" silver laughed out loudly as he briskly waltz passed gray who nearly activated his magic.

"Sorry gray but you were sent, So yeah" erza said, unsure of what else to say.

"Hmm, I believe you're over reacting gray" Lucy said "So long they know where you're from and who sent you, it'll easy as baking a pie"

"Lucy, the last pie you baked when I visited you at the council nearly sent me to the spirit world" cana shivered as she recalled the memory with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"I dunno what you're talking about" Lucy quickly denied the act.

"Maybe gray is scared of getting his pants burned off" tempesta joked lightly.

"Hey temp, last time I checked, I'm a fucking ice man!"

"Then quit complaining and get the job done" franmalth said.

'These guys are so damn annoying!' gray thought.

"Anyway gray, just to get you to shut up, just pick someone to accompany you" levy said.

Everyone looked at levy, then at gray and then at each other.

"Not me"

"I'm busy"

"Got somewhere to be"

"I'm busy with some stuff"

"I can't leave the guild"

"Anyone seen my...um...later"

Everyone wandered off for some reasons that just wasn't a reason except for Mard geer, Levy and Lucy who face palmed at their laziness.

"Sorry gray, you're on your own" levy said "I've got a job at crocus, the castle exactly"

"I have stay here until the master returns" Mard geer said.

"I'm in charge for now, so...sorry" Lucy said.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be leaving tomorrow and maybe I'll just freeze hell when I get there"

They shake their heads in disapproval and just left him alone.

'Well, gotta get started then' Gray said and left to get his mind prepared.

 **Inside the tartaros guild**

Mard geer slowly moved through the corners and hallways of the guild, monitoring every movement of the caretakers as they moved about performing their daily tasks.

While Lucy may be the temporal leader of the guild, it quite doesn't stop him from performing his duties as the chief general of the guild, or you can say the second in command after the guild master. Most of the times, he was the one to issue out orders and command as the guild master just watch them go about without so much as involving himself.

Natsu trusted him very much with the affairs of the guild, even the realm as a whole. Sometimes he even handle his own duty by going for diplomatic meetings and giving public announcements. For the past hundred years, natsu hasn't made himself known or seen by many, the twenty-one grand generals of tartaros did all the work. Approving guilds, creating the councils of humans, leaving the affairs of guild to the humans and the council but at least someone from the guild has to be amongst them. He made sure the realm went forward for the last hundred years.

They couldn't be the only one in power and he even went as far as bringing out the idea of choosing ten humans powerful enough to protect the human realm

So why? why would he trust it to Lucy this time?. It bothered him. He wanted to know why. Or has he slowly began to loose faith in his own creation? It bugged him to know what he was thinking but he respected his decision. Whatever it was, he had a very good reason for it.

Coming to a corner, he saw levy walking towards his direction dressed in her royal battle attire made of soft cotton fabric.

"Mind if I ask what's happening to be dressed that way?" he asked her.

"Yeah well with all the shit going on, natsu wants me stationed at the royal palace to keep the royal family safe for the time being" she replied.

"Mm, are you the only one going?"

"Dunno, but I think Juvia and metal head would join me soon enough. Besides, what's so big that I can't handle?" she smiled but Mard geer just gave her a straight look.

"An entire continent"

She frowned "Yeah whatever. Before I leave, I think you should help grey because it'll be easier if you were with him"

And with that, she left. Mard geer watched her leave while in thought of actually helping gray. Gray is like a little brother to him and while he annoys him sometimes, he still want to help but he wonder if it's the right thing to do. Well whatever it is, he's sure natsu wouldn't be so angry about it.

 **With Cana, Kyouka, Erza and Lucy...**

Lucy watched as the three other women who coincidentally found themselves in the same room sat together with her around the conference table. Lucy had taken refuge here to clear her mind on what's to come but it seems clearing her mind would be quite impossible now.

"So, what are you girls doing here?" she asked. Cana merely downed two of the seven bottles of boozes she took with her. Erza had a book on her hand, quickly immersing herself with its content and kyouka had an old dusty book which seems like a book containing list of magical items.

"Researching" the bird lady replied.

"Reading" the scarlet woman responded.

"Yeah, reading a book with a lot of sex scene" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?" cana said.

"Oi, Miss representative, shouldn't you be at work?" Lucy eyed the drunk woman as she opened her third bottle and ready to devour its content.

"I am working, besides I've got this communication ball that'll let me speak to anyone over there if there's trouble" cana replied "I just missed the guild that'll all"

"Yeah you definitely missed the guild's booze" Lucy said.

Suddenly the crsytal orb cana held began glowing a bright blue colour as it visualise the image of someone in it. Everyone present took notice of this as they turned their full attention at cana.

Also noticing it, cana focused on the ball while taking sips after sips of her booze "What's wrong Kagura?"

"Lady cana, forgive for interrupting your relaxing time at the guild but your presence is specifically needed right now" the one identified as Kagura within the magic orb said.

"Okay...so what's up?" cana asked. Kagura was speechless for a brief moment before responding "Someone who claims to be a representative of the Grimoire Heart realm has seek the presence of someone close to the Supreme one. I believe she has a message for you to the guild master"

Cana immediately spat out the liquid inside her mouth. The women present had stoic expression as soon as they heard what has just been said.

Lucy stood up from her seat as kagura noticed her from the orb.

"Lady Lucy, I'm sorry for not properly greeting you, I only just noticed you now"

"That aside now, do you know who was sent to us?"

"Um, she stated her name to be Meredy of 'the Ten Grimoire Saints'"

They gasped.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll be there soon" cana said as she cuts off the communication with kagura.

"'The Ten grimoire Saints' is a title given to the Ten strongest people with the strongest grimoire in the grimoire realm" erza said "If memory serves me right, she's-"

"Meredy Randolf, the youngest of 'the Ten grimoire Saints'" cana said, talking the words from erza.

"Sounds diplomatic to me" kyouka stated.

"Well gotta find out what they want from us"

"I'll be coming with you" kyouka said not leaving room for arguments.

"Sure but try not to kill her though"

Kyouka crossed her heart but they found it a little unbelievable but she waved it off and went off with her.

'Well, its time to get into action now' erza said and also left.

 **Alvarez Empire.**

The city bell of the Alvarez rang out loudly as everyone ran helter skelter to clear the way for the incoming troops of army charging towards the empire building of Alvarez like a herd of angry bulls. The loud noise made from the running of horses, hoots of soldiers in battle marching loudly in a glorious parade to war they were definitely convinced to be victorious. Dust slowly began mixing with the wind as it slowly blinded their view but that didn't stop them from moving forward.

They felt confident enough. Nine of the twenty-one generals was with them and if that wasn't enough, the Leader himself was with them. And not just that, they have been tasked with protecting him and that is their only goal right now. Whatever happens to them doesn't matter, as long as they're able to fulfil their mission or cana would murder them all.

Surprising enough, the tiny battalion of soldiers didn't so much as to attack anyone, not even killing or setting houses on fire.

From within the small pent carriage made of gold and silver, natsu was quite surprised with it rate of development of this empire.

He remembered this huge landscape to be a wasteland before the last great war but now its become a huge civilization with great population and great power. As amazing as it sounds, too bad it wasn't in the hands of a good man.

Zeref smirked after feeling the magic of hundreds of soldiers matching to the doors of his empire building. Most of the attendants in Vistorian thought they have being invaded as everyone in the building panicked relentlessly.

"Your majesty, there's a few hundred armies of magic warriors charging through the road of the city and headed towards where we stand" August said as he calmly walked in with a few spriggans beside him.

"This idiot who thinks he can take over the empire is sadly mistaken. I pity for him" the one known as demeria of the spriggan twelve mocked in pity.

"At least we get to destroy something now" a male known as Ajeel of the spriggan twelve added.

"No..." zeref began "They're headed for here. They're the special guest I personally invited for my birthday"

"Special guest?" demeria asked.

"Who the hell is the idiot?" ajeel asked.

August eyes widened in shock "Your majesty, you don't mean..!"

Zeref smiled even wider "Yes, the one who has the power of a million magic armies. The one closest to me!"

"Your majesty, they have arrived" Invel suddenly appeared before them announcing of their arrival.

"Um demeria, who are they talking about?" Ajeel whispered to her.

"No idea"

"Everyone..." zeref looked at the four spriggans present before him "Let's welcome our guest shall we?"

 **With natsu and his generals.**

Beside the golden silver carriage where seven of the nine general who followed natsu. The remaining two where at the leading front of the troops.

"Hey seilah-chan" Mira called as she rode close to seilah "What do you think of this place?"

Seilah thought about it for a while Mira patiently waited for her reply, finding it a good way to kill time by talking with one of her trusted family and comrade "Well it looks nice here."

"As nice as it may look, we must be alert of what's to come" Keith said overhearing their conversation.

"Besides that, there's the twelve abnormalities that lives within the walls of the empire building" jackal said, looking really happy about it.

"And why does that make you so happy?" Mira questioned his motive.

"Because I wanna know how powerful they really are and maybe spar with all of them" he laughed out loud like an evil maniac.

"Jackal, they'll kill you" Wendy said. "Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, erza and I have been the only one that actually felt their power and its so very untrue that they're human."

"So do you think would could avoid any clash against them?" seilah asked the bluenette assassin.

"If we don't let their provocation get the better of us, then yes"

"You're just bluffing, the nine of us are more than enough for them" jackal scoffed.

"Juvia thinks its best if we listen to Wendy. Juvia didn't come here to fight but to protect natsu-sama"

A deep voice entered the group conversation "She's right everyone, let's just do our duties"

"We're here" Keith announced.

Everyone turned to look at the huge building some meters away from them. Lacking in colours but its large size gives off the feeling of something really powerful and mighty residing within the walls of the building.

"It's huge!" Mira exclaimed.

"Its even bigger than our guild hall. Juvia is impressed."

"So this is the Alvarez empire" Keith said.

"Hmph, its just a building, I bet everyone is just some lame ass weaklings"

"You're still going about that Jackal?" Wendy deadpanned.

"He's just itching for a fight" seilah said.

"Maybe when we get back, you could spar with erza. She's been wanting to fight someone for a while now"

Jackal paled "No, I'm good"

They made it all the way to the strong looking iron gates which is the entrance to the Alvarez empire building.

It poles of iron towering a good 12 feet high into the air with it solid looking frameworks that could repel any form of magic which it actually couldn't. It took a deep black and purple colour all round with it tip at the top having sharp piercing spikes.

Everyone felt the intensity coming off behind the gates. Not even the generals could escape the heavy thick air around this palace. It felt like the air around here was so cold and unwelcoming to them.

Small beads of sweats ran down their faces as they came to a stop and stared heavily at the empire. Patiently, yet readily waiting for who is to approach then. Maybe the welcoming committee would be friendly enough.

Suddenly a huge torrent of sand rose up like a gaint tower above the gate, making a wiggling movement to that of a serpent. Everyone were gasped like a dead fish and their were as wide as a dinner plates, save for the nine generals while the rest gawked at huge tower of sand. A huge amount of magic burst out from atop the sand sending a third of the army into shock and fear.

The pressure emitting from above was unlike that of a friendly one. Laxus and Gildarts who were at the front spotted the sole person responsible for the huge magic which was a man with tan skin dressed in an attire of people from four hundred years ago.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he burst out laughing while watching some of the magic troops squirm in fear. "Pathetic! Absolutely Pathetic!" He yelled out audibly enough for everyone to hear "So you weaklings are from Ishgar huh"

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he examined him "This is the strength of a spriggan" he whispered.

"Crazy to be human right?" Gildart asked with a small grin.

"Yeah but-"

He was suddenly interrupted by the sand rapidly growing enormous in size as the man on top of it smirked at them "Here's a little gift from me" with a swing of his right hand, the sand came like a mighty wave of water as it came down to devour them. Most of the troops began a panic session from just looking at the amount of sand magic that were coming at them.

"I've got this" Laxus said.

He jumped out of his horse and propelled himself with his lightning into the air, steadily into the air high up enough to face the sand monster. He breathed in as the sky began darkening in contrast to his magic, lightning soared wildly and the thunder gave a mighty roar around him, filling the sky with a contrasting colour of yellow sparks.

His body cracked relentlessly with power and lightning as he summoned an attack.

"Heavenward Spark: Raging bolts of lightning!"

From the sky, huge undefined amount of lightning shot at the incoming sand, completely obliterating it to bits.

Ajeel stood atop the gate, his feet covered in sand to protect him from the spikes as he looked at them with a little bit of shock. He didn't really calculate such a powerful attack from them as he watched his sand magic easily destroyed by the lightning user.

He clasped his hands in praise "Marvellous! Incredible!" he smiled in mockery. "Here's another one for you guys"

"Sand Golem: Hardened Shell!" From the dusty hardened soil came forth seven golems, each of them three meters tall with full body armour made of hardened sand.

"Hey wait!" Gildart spoke "We're not here for battle or anything. We just got invited to your King's birthday that's all" he explained trying to be reasonable but ajeel smirked "Like I care!" He responded "Attack!"

"Oh boy" Gildart face palmed "Laxus you're up again" Laxus responded with a nod while slowly making his way towards the moving golem.

 **"RWWWOOOOOAAAARRR"** They gave a loud roar as the one close to laxus lift its hand in a fist ready to strike him down.

Laxus body exploded in lightning as it slowly began creeping everywhere, threatening to destroy everything as he released a fourth of his full magic on them.

"Exploding Rage of Lightning Fist" Laxus shot his right knuckle forward and a powerful amount of lightning shot out at point blank speed, completely obliterating them in one attack.

'The generals of Ishgar' Ajeel thought 'They're pretty capable wizards...maybe this one in particular'

Unbeknownst to them, large spikes of ice shot out of nowhere at Laxus who had little time to react to it as it drew so close to him but then it suddenly turned to mini ice cubes and fizzled slowly into nonexistence.

Laxus looked back to see gildarts had his right arm outstretched towards his direction with a grin on his face.

"Hey invel, what the hell are you butting in for?" Ajeel asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Pardon me but I have to see for myself if these lots are actually the so called 'Generals of Ishgar'".

"Lots?" that would left a severe sullen taste in his mind, coming from the blue haired bishõnen with a scrowl on his face "Who the fuck are you calling 'lots' you blue haired bastard"

Invel looked at him with a stoic face "Who else would it be?" he stated "You call that half-assed lightning-magic?"

"Hey..." laxus slowly began to loose it as his face slowly assumed a dark expression "...do you...actually wanna die?"

Invel raised a brow "Who's gonna do that?" he mused.

'Oh boy this ain't good' gildart thought as he watched laxus go silent, his bangs shadowed his eyes from the sunlight.

"Oh no, laxus is going rogue" Mira yelled.

"He lost it" Keith sighed.

"See, this is why I said we shouldn't give in to their provocations" Wendy said in a defeated tone.

"This is gonna be good" Jackal smirked.

"Juvia thinks we should move back a little"

"Laxus will handle them" Seliah replied.

Laxus squeezed his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white from the tightness of his muscles. "Hey you know for a mere bodyguard, you two sure are lousy"

Invel narrowed his eyes and ajeel frowned "Sorry but I'm not here to play with you idiots, we've got something more important to do here"

"He didn't loose it" Mira breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tch, what a waste of battle" Jackal hissed.

"Juvia's glad"

"Laxus is cool" Seliah smiled.

Gildarts gave a hard pat on his back with a grin on his face "Nice going sparky" A tick-mark appeared in his temples "The name's laxus, not sparky"

Invel sighed "Too bad I wanted to get a chance to battle a little"

"See what you've caused you four eyed freak! I was doing it so well and you just have to butt in with your weak punny ice magic and rotten attitude" Ajeel yelled irritably. Invel merely ignored the powerful sand mage.

The gate slowly began to open, revealing the whole of the Empire building. Everyone stared at the cheer amount of landscape it occupied. It was so big.

 **From within the carriage.**

Natsu smiled at the whole turn of event. Just what a way his brother had to welcome him. "Nicely well done brother. I've known you to be smarter than what you let yourself to be"

Suddenly one, no two, no three, but a small number of ungodly magic began to spike the area, heading towards the gate. Feeling the gigantic magnitude magic headed their way slowly while they stood outside watching the empty landscape. The troops were terrified by gigantic amount of magic pouring our from the imperial felt like the gates were sealing these magic from pouring out.

No doubt that even with the nine of them, they definitely won't be enough to stop them, that's for sure.

The ground gave a soft vibration as it drew closer, the air becoming even more cold and intimidating making it for some of the troops to breath.

Silhouettes of people made their way towards them, laxus and gildarts who were at the fore front raised their guard to the max as they patiently waited for them to appear.

"Greetings! Generals of Ishgar" Zeref said with a wide smile as he came forward with the rest of the spriggans behind him. Everyone went to a full blown shock at what they had just seen. Out of everyone who came out to see them, two of which with him were on completely different level from the rest of them and not just them, they felt a wave of death blew past them like it came out of Zeref himself. Their power level would be considered enormously-gigantic!

'Spriggan 12. Quite the large magic!' Jackal thought as he also felt it too.

'Its been a while since I've felt something this strong.' gildarts grinned.

'The spriggans and Zeref himself' Laxus thought.

"And who might you be?" Gildart asked in a calm too.

Zeref looked at him, a little surprised by this calm demeanor. Clearly the magic armies are shivering to their boots but the generals appears to be quite calm. "I am Emperor spriggan. Ruler of the Empire of Alvarez"

'Oh' gildart thought.

"I believe you are more familiar with the name Zeref" Immediately that name brought a bad taste to their mouth but they had to stay calm.

"I don't see him anywhere" Zeref said with a saddened smile, feeling disappointed at the lack of pink hair.

Wendy walked to the door of carriage and opened it. Zeref looked at it in suspense at who was staying within the little house it was.

A leg stuck out, followed by its knee then accompanied with it pair. Slowly the body came to view as a man with spiky pink hair stood out of carriage with a smile on his face as he stared at his brother.

"Yo Zeref"

Zeref grinned "If it isn't Natsu-Dragneel. Or should I say...little brother."

 **Back in Tartaros.**

Gray was fully dressed dressed as he got ready for his big mission. First time to hell. Looking into the mirror examining himself to show no sign of fear whatsoever. Breathing steadily, he nodded at himself and left his room. Walking through the hallway that led out of the guild he saw Mard geer walking his way.

"Gray, are you heading out now?" he asked.

"Yeah, have to be done before he gets back"

The tartaros demon sighed "Wait a little, I'm coming with you"

Immediately gray heard those words, his face lit up in hope.

"Really?" he blurted out.

He realised he showed too many emotions, confusing it with a cough he rephrased his answer.

"Be quick. I don't have much time to wait around" Mard geer could only shake his head as he went to get himself ready.

 **With Cana.**

Cana quickly arrived through her gate wrap magic along with kyouka who voluntarily decided to follow her. The duo quietly made their way to the end of the hallway of the building. Coming to a dead end were to large door that lead to another room.

Cana opened it without hesitation making a loud creaking noise. A round table filled with soft leather seats. A pink haired woman who seems to be no older than eighteen occupied one of the seats and beside her was a woman with brown milky hair colour.

"Thanks Kagura, you can go back to your normal duties" she bowed and left.

Cana and kyouka both sat two seats away from her. Cana looked at her for a little while like she was trying to figure out her motive before speaking up "You're Meredy Randolf correct?"

"Hai" she smiled "Its a pleasure to meet you two" she stretched out an arm for a handshake.

Cana smiled and shook hands with her. Not really what she had in mind but she'll go with the simple and happy approach for now.

"So..." cana started in a carefree tone "What're you doing here?"

Kyouja facepalmed. This wasn't what she wanted to see when she wanted to escort cana. She thought it was going to be tense and filled with heavy political discussion.

"Yes, I'm sorry for coming in such a short notice but I have a meesage for your master" Meredy replied.

Cana narrowed her eyes "And that would be?" she asked.

Meredy presented a sealed letter to her. It was packed in a white envelope and a blue seal on it.

'They're not being aggressive...' kyouka thought.

"If I may ask, why are you bringing this to us" kyouka had her turn to ask the questions now.

Meredy tilted her head a little "I don't really know but I think my master said something about building more power" she giggled.

The two older woman both looked at each other.

"She doesn't really know much" the drunk relaxed her back.

"Yeah I figured that out" the birdwoman sighed

"So, you two are part of the 21 grand general of tartaros, correct?"

Meredy had an innocent look on her. The older woman couldn't detect much on why she brought up a topic such as this or why would she want to know who they possibly are.

"Yeah, we are" cana responded "And you're a part of the Ten Grimoire Saints"

Meredy eyes gleamed in awe "You two are really strong. I could feel your magic sipping out endlessly!"

They sweatdropped. Not expecting a fan girl.

"Yeah thanks. Anyway we have things to take care so I believe we'll call this gathering off"

They both stood up and ready to leave and so did Meredy.

"It was nice seeing you too" she smiled "I hope things turned out for better so we could be great friends"

"Right..." they both responded in unison.

Once Meredy was gone cana quickly took out a communication ball from her wrap gate and made a call.

"Lucy, Meet me at the council in three hours. Don't be late and bring erza with you" she ended the call.

Kyouka smiled at cana as things were getting a little tense for them.

"Since the Lord isn't here. Why don't we handle things our way for a bit" she smirked. Cana rolled her eyes and summoned a gate wrap, dragging kyouka in it as they disappeared.

 **With Natsu**

After one hundred years of silence, two brothers divided by war finally meet again in quite the interesting circumstance. Not sure on how to believe it. Whether enemy or not, natsu would have definitely come either way. Besides, zeref hasn't don't anything villiany so why should he decline his request. As far as he could tell, he only suspected his brother not don't have an actual proof he's trying to do something bad.

Seeing him again, natsu noted he hasn't undergone any physical changes in him. Just like he has always remained a young teenager for the rest of his life, so would his brother. Although what natsu really did notice that was different about him was his smile and expression. It wasn't as dark and gloomy as to when he remembered. He seemed happy and free.

The biggest change natsu would note about zeref were two first were his magic. Zeref has definitely gotten stronger than before. A whole lot powerful. Powerful to the extent he was known as Emperor Spriggan. His magic isn't the one to show aura to know he's powerful. It take skill to figure that out and natsu got the skills in him.

The second change made natsu a little worried. Yes, worried. The supreme ruler is actually worried. What he call the spriggans are what made him a little worried. Just how did Zeref found beings of his level of magic? It just doesn't click well with him. Its a no wonder he got so confident that he's beginning to make funny movements.

Out of every realms he knew that existed, zeref has just possibly amassed power enough to dive a challenge against hell. If that were to ever happen, the whole world would be thrown into apocalypse and that thought left a sour taste within him. He knew just how gruesome it was a hundred years ago. He really wanted to believe that right now his only brother is just gathering power for defense.

"Its good to see you again, Older brother" the two brothers hugged each other without restraint. Having finally meet after a whole century wasn't easy for them. Maybe it was easy but they're still brothers.

"You've gotten so powerful now zeref. It surprises me that you're able to get this much power in just a century" natsu said as they separated from each other.

"You didn't expect me to stay idle, did you?" zeref said with a smile. Honestly it was a really happy moment for him. It's just so quiet and peaceful and his family is here.

"Let's head inside and I'll introduce everyone to you" Zeref said and began walking inside with natsu by his side.

They made way for them to get the first entry into the Imperial palace before they began following behind them.

"Gildarts" laxus called the attention of the crash mage who gave a lazy response to him.

"That old man, do you think you could take him on in a battle?" laxus asked with quipped interest. If he wasn't mistaken, he felt the most deadliest of all. The old man with the man who seems to be in his 80s has a massive amount of magic that even laxus himself admitted he was too powerful even for him.

Gildarts looked at the retreating figure of the old man as they joined in entering the palace, he grinned "Who knows"

Laxus sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

 **Nine Hours Later.**

 **Imperial Palace Dining Hall**

Its been Nine hours since natsu and his armies arrived at Alvarez and all seems to be going pretty well for them. No hostile attempt, no scowl or bunch of angry mobs at their throat. Everything was just going fine.

Natsu had surprisingly met with Mavis once he stepped foot inside the palace. She was extremely delighted to see him again after all the years. Her place belonged to the Emperor Spriggan as his wife but she just love natsu a lot. She sees him as an older brother and confides him a lot. Natsu has always been there for her when it counts but being separated and forced to choose sides really devasted her greatly.

With the war dividing the earth, she had to pick whom to follow. While she may trust natsu a lot, she doesn't love him in a romantic way which forced her to pick zeref. She love zeref and she'll do anything for him, even if it means becoming enemies with the one she trusted the most. Even after everything, natsu still remains someone very dear to her.

After showing each of them to their room filled with luxury, natsu was quite impressed about it. His brother must have really expected him this much to have made something this grand just for them. Now he was kind of glad he didn't turn down the request amidst the protest of this generals.

Natsu, Zeref, Mavis, The spriggans and the Grand generals are all gathered together in the imperial palace dining hall. Sure their number where quite big but nothing seems impossible for the Emperor spriggan as everyone where able to sit comfortably with each other.

"Before I begin.." zeref began "I'll first like to formerly introduce everyone to my beloved brother and only relative I could think of. As to show my sincere approach to this occasion, I'll like him to feel safe and happy on his stay here" zeref smiled.

"So we'll begin with.." Zeref nodded at the leader of the spriggans.

The oldest of them stood up and took a low bow of his head to show his respect "Its a true honour to be in your presence. My name is August Dragneel and a member of the dragneel family and also a member of the Spriggan twelve."

The rest of the grand generals where in absolute shock when they heard his real name. August dragneel. The name dragneel. The only two people they know to ever bear that name where their master, Natsu dragneel and Zeref Dragneel. A third Dragneel was just absolutely insane. This piece of information was certainly more than what they bergained for.

They couldn't even began imagining what's going on anymore. This was just one big surprise to them. It really was. Was the dragneel a family of superpowered beings to begin with? Just how powerful where these people?

"August Dragneel..." Natsu said with a small smile. He then looked at Mavis who gave him a bright smile, then at zeref who grinned a little.

"I know you. When you came into this world, I wasn't able to be there to see you. Not even once. You grew up without seeing your existing relative. I'm truly sorry for that" natsu lowered his head in shame, a sad smile adorning his face.

"No Your majesty, Its makes me uneasy to see you apologising to me. Please cheer up, I understand your reasons but it doesn't matter because you're here now and I've finally gotten a good chance to see you" He assured him with a smile.

Natsu looked at him with a smile. He wasn't quite sure what to think of august and neither was he sure of what to call him. Human? or Non-Human? He felt like he was both human and non human at the same time. It was a strange topic for him.

"Thanks, you can call be uncle if you like but I think it'll be weird since you look way older than me" they both laughed.

"It certainly will be" august responded with a chuckle. "How about Natsu-Sama"

Natsu shooked his head "Nah, just call me natsu. We're related so I think we should drop the honorifics. No questions asked" he smiled.

"Thanks you...Natsu" he smiled.

"Wow..." Mira said, snapping out of her shook.

"Yeah. A big wow" Jackal seconded.

"The dragneel are monsters" Juvia said with a slight shiver.

"You'll get used to it" Wendy said.

"Who would have thought he was his nephew" Gildarts spoke, also sounding shocked too.

"I believe its my Turn" A beautiful woman who seems to be in her mid twenties stood up.

Her long flowing scarlet hair contrasted with her white creamy complexion, her bright red eyes like those of rare colourful gems, the low necklice of her bodice emphasised her seductive voluptuous figure. She looked like a goddess.

Not even the tartaros beauties could be compared to her and it made them a little envious of how endowed she was.

She had her introduction a little different. She left her seat and moved to the side where natsu was beside him, natsu looked at her with a small smile on his face as everyone watched her action. She bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone were eyes wide and gawked at what had just happened with their eyes complete wide like a dinner plate and their mouths hanging out. It felt like a dream. The woman of tartaros were left totally speechless and felt their anger boil at maximum heat temperature within seconds. It felt like an anger of a life-time were starting to pour out.

Gildarts spat out his drank with wide eyes. Laxus merely closed his eyes and shook his head. Keith sighed in defeated as Jackal and Ezel smirked at the public display.

She broke off the kiss with a smile on her face. Natsu appeared to be a little surprised too but didn't let it show. No, he was completely taken back by the sudden display of affection towards him but he hid it very well "Your majesty, it's an honour to be in your presence once again...My King"

 **That's all for this chapter. Check out the next chapter for more!**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcoming II

**Chapter 6:- Welcoming II / Cana's big decision.**

Today in Alvarez was a day something went big. A simple introduction became an astonishing sight for everyone at the dinning table by the spectacle that happened. The supreme being has just been kissed! By a scarlet haired beauty. The females of tartaros silently fume at the turn of event. Not only was natsu kissed by a beauty but she was able to freely touch him and get all lovey-dovey with him.

Natsu was completely taken back by her actions. Heck, he was a little delighted by what has just he felt an intense killing intent, one that would even make him scared out of his wits. Slowly turning his head in fear, he traced the tremendous amount of dark killing intent to be from the females of tartaros.

"My Name is Irene Berlserion, its a pleasure to meet you all" she smiled at them but they glared at her. It just made her smile even wider "So Natsu, how have you been?"

"She's casually calling him natsu!" Mira whisper-yelled.

"That damn bitch!" seilah muttered under her breath, her eyes glowing a deep red colour.

"Let's waste her" Wendy smiled darkly.

"Juvia is sure her body parts will sell well in the black market" she glared enviously at the red haired woman's body.

"Um...B-been great" he smiled nervously.

"I believe that's enough Irene, there are still lots of people to introduce themselves!" Mira smashed her hands on the table in anger as she yelled at the woman now known as Irene.

"I think a cat-fight is about to go on" Gildarts whispered to Laxus.

"This doesn't concerns me in the slightest" the lightning man replied disinterestedly and took a sip off his wine glass.

Irene pulled natsu in a hug as his headed rested on her soft, bouncy mound of flesh "Ara, I was just catching up with him" Irene said in a sultry tone.

Natsu could feel his body temperature slowly raising within him. Her boobs where soft and well rounded that he almost wanted to grope her but he refrained from it. One thing he could say is she's grown a killer body.

"You bitch! Get your filthy tits off his head!" Mira yelled in anger as she unleashed her magic powers, instanting blowing away some of the content on the table.

"I haven't seen a good movie in a while" Ajeel smirked.

Irene raised a brow at the white haired beauty who had unleashed her magic in fury.

"Are you trying to intimidate me to make me stop?" she asked in a mused tone.

"Oh no" Mira humorouly replied "I wasn't just trying to intimidate you. If you don't unhand him, you'll be stained in red!"

'This ain't good' they all thought in unison.

Irene employed further provocations as she brought natsu's face into a sweet, hot passionate kiss as Mira was forced to watch this scene unfold before her. The way she sucked his lower lips, she even put her tongue inside of him. It disgusted her. Surely it disgusted the women of tartaros but Mira was the most disgusted of all. She definitely woudn't let this one go.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in a loud tone as she unleashed an even bigger burst of magic, completely blowing off the huge table into a wall, smashing it into pieces.

"And there goes our dinner" Zeref sighed "We should stop them"

Mira lanced at Irene faster than what the eyes could see, she was so fast she almost became a blur while throwing a bone crushing punch at her but the older woman saw it and put up her arm in a X shaped defense but the force of the punch pushed her backwards.

Demeria whistled loudly when she saw this. Hell, most of the spriggans 12 where surprised by the forced the punch she unleashed on her.

"Impressive" Irene had a smug smile once she came to a stop.

"You ain't seen anything yet!" Mira leaped forward. This time she moved twice as fast as she first did, sweeping the older woman off her feet and crushed her to the ground, shattering it from the heavy force of impact.

Laxus was a little surprised by this. No, he wasn't surprised that Mira was actually giving the scarlet woman a beating but he was surprised she dared try to go against her. But he was sure Mira could hold her grounds against her but then again he smelt trouble approaching their way.

The rest of the Spriggan 12 kept calm and watched Mira crushed Irene to the ground with good force. It's safe to say they didn't have the slightest bit of thoughts to intervene because they were actuay enjoying the show.

Even zeref was quite fascinated by how the white haired woman fight. Only Mavis felt a little troubled about how it was going to end.

Mira didn't give her time to recover as she dived her left fist to her abdomen, pummeling her further to the ground as the force created an even bigger and larger dent.

Irene couldn't hold up against the force of that last blow as her mouth give out warm fresh liquid that had a strong smell of being mixed with iron.

Mira prepared to deliver another one to the red haired beauty but she instanted vanished from the small crater, catching the white mage off guard.

"I applaud you for that, General of Isghar" A voice said behind her. Mira quickly turned to see Irene standing perfectly okay except for the small trace of blood from the left corner of her lips. "Not everyone would actually score a hit on me or be able to reach a close combact with me"

"Awwn, why thank you" Mira sarcastically replied back. "That was just warmups. Let's get real here!"

"Mira stop now!" Wendy yelled at her but the said woman didn't even bother with her.

"Gildarts do something!" juvia panicked but the crash mage had a completely confused thought on what to do next.

"Let's get real?" Irene asked.

Mira scowled in discontent "Don't get too full of yourself. You spriggans are really getting on my nerves especially a slut such as yourself!" she yelled.

Irene chuckled. Suddenly her calm easy going self did a complete 180 degree turn to a dark, sadistic expression "Well, I'll get real with you now"

Immediately she said that, the air around Mira felt like it stopped. It suddenly felt cold and hard to breath. Her breath shortened and her mind slowly became fuzzy, her legs and arms felt like noodles.

Then a tremor happened. Irene unleashed her tremendous magic as it took a visible aura of a mighty stormy whirlwind in the form of a raging tornado. It skyrocketed, obliterating the roof of the imperial building. The building itself shook violently in fear as it kept almost everyone off balance from the tremendous amount of power it tried to withstand.

The generals were stunned at the monstrosity before them. She was in a league of her own. Irene was mightily powerful. Even Gildarts felt this magic to be a little too much to be unleashed here.

"Oh~ Irene got serious" Demeria beamed.

"Finally a real action!" Ajeel responded in delight.

"Irene! That's enough!" August yelled as he tried remaining on his feet.

The rest of the spriggans watched with smirks and smiles as they felt the tremendous power gushing out from a single person.

The force of her magic was too great that they found it difficult to stand firm on their feet as it slowly drifted them back. Irene discarded the orders of august as she faced Mira who stood motionless on where she stood.

"You made me got real" she gave an evil smirk "Here's a little present for you" She raised her left hand up to the roofless building as the dark sky began glowing brightly. Dark reddish blue sparks raging angrily around the clouds.

"Mira! Get out of there now!" Ezel shouted but it seems she wasn't able to hear him from the loud noise of the thunder.

Irene watched the white haired woman who tried to regain her composture but it was too late for her as she struck her left hand down. At that command, tremendous powered lightning struck down on her at the speed of light as it flashed down, completely obliterating in a force so strong that it blew everyone off their feet and crashed so hard to the walls that it was completely destroyed by the enormous force the lightning struck with. Not even Zeref nor natsu was able to stand on their feet after that attack hits the earth.

Not even the debris of the after attack remained. Dust and smoke filled the now destroyed room while everyone tried regaining their composture. The imperial palace was on its last leg now, anymore and it would be completely destroyed to nothing.

"M-m-mira..." Wendy trailed silently, not believing what had just happened.

Mira was killed. With such powerful attack, the odds of Mira surviving was extremely low. The generals were speechless from the after attacks. They didn't just want to believe that their friend. Their comrade, their sister had just been obliterated.

"S-she...k-k-killed...Mira" Juvia fell to her knees as she realised what fully happened.

"M-mira's...gone" seilah said with a dispirited, completely shattered emotion.

'Mira was defeated' Keith thought at the unbelieving turn of event.

One minute they were all calm and cool, the next a battle happened and someone just died.

The rest of the Spriggan 12 were indifferent to what just happened except for august who didn't look pleased. Not in the slightest.

"Served her right" Demeria mock.

"What a fool she was, thinking she could take on Irene" Ajeel mocked and laughed even harder.

As the smoke and dust particles finally died down. A large crater formed inside the room. it was quite deep but that wasn't what was surprising.

Mira was completely fine!

The Spriggan were startled and confused to see her fine and unscathed. It was like a mission impossible. There was undoubtedly no way she could be unscathed after such a hit. But then they spotted someone else with her.

Spiky blonde hair, muscular built with a lightning shaped scar on his left eyes. He stood in front of the white haired beauty, looking a little wornout with scratches and burn marks littered over his whole body. His clothes were tattered as it barely did little to cover his body.

"Laxus!" Juvia yelled in relief, almost at the brink of tears to see them both okay. Well not okay but at least they were alive.

"Geez Mira, it really seems like you want to get your life cut short" Laxus spoke with his usual deep tone.

Mira was still in shock from the turn of event. Right now, her life was guaranteed to her but that wasn't so much as she felt crippled from her dramatic display that caused this whole thing from happening.

"He...took my attack" Irene finally spoke. Watching as the man who preyed her attack was still standing strong as they made eye contact.

"Not all of them are actually weak huh" a new voice said.

"Interesting" another said.

"The woman seems to be a little in fear" a different voice mused.

"Damn! Who would have thought Laxus was in this league" Jackal commented. He was really surprised that muscular blonde who casually give almost everyone the cold shoulders could be this powerful.

'Damn, these people are monsters. I can't believe she had such an extreme magic. If she's this powerful, I wonder what that old man could do' Laxus thought. His body ached a little when he tried moving but that did little to stop him as he fully ignored Irene and turned to Mira.

"Oi mira, let's get you to your room" Laxus said with an outstretched arm towards her. His body didn't hurt as much as he expected it to be since he took her full attack head on. Sure he was a lightning mage and not just any lightning mage. A dragonslayer to be exact. He was definitely immune to lightning attacks but this one was way more than what his immunity could handle. He was lucky enough to absorb some of the lightning, reducing the power of the attack or he would have been completely numb.

"Mira are you alright?" he called again.

A short snigger came from the background as it grabbed everyone's attention. Soon it turn to a full blown laughter as everyone sighted the owner of such wicked tone.

"I see she's a little out of it right now" Irene smiled darkly "Though I wasn't just gonna cripple her. Compared to you..." she slowly walked towards mira but laxus stood in front of her, blocking the view of Irene from seeing her.

"Laxus was it?" she asked deviously.

Laxus could only glare at her. This wasn't what he signed up for when he came here. He wished it would go as uneventful as possible but that isn't in his best interest right now. First they got attacked at the gate and he had to counter it. Now, on a miscalculation, he was now involved in an even more deadly battle against the one of the two strongest Spriggan right now. All he's gonna say right now was 'Mira fucked up'

From above, Irene stared down at the two figures who were still inside the crater. Her bloodlust were getting even bigger and evil and things weren't looking good for the dragonslayer.

"Irene, I believe what you've done is enough" Laxus said. He wished that would make her stop her action but she licked her lips seductively.

"Enough?" She asked "I was only getting started"

"Irene stand down!" Mavis yelled. She had definitely had enough for one nights' battle. First dinner was ruined and now the imperial palace has been dilapidated! She felt her mood gone sour in just a few minutes.

"Just one more attack should do the trick" She hadan alluring smile as she unleashed another set of her monstrous magical prowess, shacking the building to its foundation. Laxus felt a little weak as he felt it even closer than it was before.

Her magic suddenly vanished. Irene magic were completely depleted to the shock of everyone, most especially herself. It was unbelievable. It wasn't supposed to be. She felt everything depleted within her. That last attack took little from her so why would she be out of magic now. What's actually surprising was she can't even feel her magic right now.

'What's going on?' laxus thought seeing the confused and baffled look on the scarlet mage face.

The rest of the spriggans were just as confused and perplexed as she was. It wasn't the first time for them seeing irene in action. Such previous attack she used shouldn't even be able to drain less than 20 percent of her magic but now its disappeared.

"What's happening?" Demeria asked no one in particular.

"I can't feel her magic" a deep scary voice said.

"Maybe she's lost it" a calm tone responded

"Be reasonable invel, there's no way she could have lost it" A another voice said.

"Irene, I think you've done enough damage for one night. I didn't bring anyone with me to get killed here" A completely different voice said.

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. The grand generals looked at the person in relief and fear as he had supposedly came to their rescue.

"Natsu!" They yelled in joy as they watched Natsu not so pleased expression. It was stoic with a small frown on it. The biggest differences were his eyes. His eyes glowed a dull crimson colour as he looked at Irene.

"A simple joke turned into a fight, a fight turned into a battle and a battle became bloodlust" he continued "As far as I am concerned, any further damage to my people and I'll show no mercy in tearing each and everyone of you apart" His eyes glowed darker as the ground began crumbling into an endless pit, turning to dust and mixed with the wind as it left little grounds for them from falling.

The spriggans were completely confounded in fear as natsu began turning everything to dust with just a glow from his eyes. Not just that, he had completely sealed the magic of the extremely powerful magic user with just a look from his glowing eyes.

'This is the power of a supreme being!' the spriggans thought in unison.

"Natsu please, that's enough" Mavis begged as she watched the imperial palace crumbled to dust in a quick pace.

Natsu sucked in his breath and held it in for half a minute before breathing out like he had dispersed away his anger. His eyes turned back to its usual onyx colour as Irene felt her magic returned back to her.

"Revert" He spoke and in just an instant, everything became as good as new. The imperial palace looked as it was when they just came. Even the roof and crater where fixed.

"Zeref" natsu turned to his brother who had a displeased and saddened look on him "We'll be retreating for the night. I believe that's enough introduction for one night" he smiled "Don't worry, we'll continue this in the morning and this time, no magic used"

Zeref could only nod his head in shame as he watched Natsu picked up Mira and healed laxus.

"Oh and mavis" he looked at the sad petite girl "Sorry dinner got ruined but breakfast would be great. I promise you"

Mavis brightened up a little as she heard him willing to have breakfast with them tomorrow morning. "Yeah!" she beamed.

Natsu turned to the rest of his generals with a small smile. Handing Mira over to juvia and he cast a sleep spell on her "You guys should get some sleep and get her to rest okay"

They could only respond with a nod and simply obeyed him. Making themselves scarce and slowly disappeared into their rooms.

For just one night's dinner, it sure was special.

 **With Cana.**

Cana appeared with kyouka into the Tartaros conference hall. The rest of the remaining generals were present with them expect the the lack of the Leader of the generals, Mard Geer who was currently away with gray on his mission. Everyone where silently waiting for cana to make her statement on why she had an emergency meeting with everyone.

Now, certainly it concerns the realm as a whole. The whole continent where now facing more than one problem as it seems. Too bad things were being more diplomatic, peaceful and easy going now than it was back then.

Not only were they present but the Minister of Human affair, Minister of the Economy, The council Chairman and Guild Council Chairman, Fiore's guild grand chairman, Human Minister of Weaponry and War, Human minister of Interior and exterior affair, Minister of intercontinental, minister of human defense. Most official appointed by the roya castle in crocus were present.

It was just one huge gathering. Cana had handed the letter to Lucy who took it upon herself to open it and read its content without waiting for natsu to be back to make the big decision. After all, he did leave her in charge so why wait for him when she knows exactly what to do next.

After meeting up with Cana quicker than the expected three hours, she felt it wasn't just their decision alone but a decision to be made by the entire country. Right now, whatever they conclude here would be written to the King of Fiore for the final approval.

"Lucy Heartfilia" The council chairman begun after Lucy briefed them what was written within the white piece of paper "What do you think is the best course of action to take"

"I personally think its best we try forming an alliance with them just as they wished from us. We need to gather more strength and power as much as we could" the human minister of exterior affair said.

"I believe it sounds wise but we must first make them show how sincere they are with this alliance they've proposed." the minister of interior affair said.

"No, I believe its wrong." Lucy said "Certainly it sounds really entertaining to merge powers with another realm and that would certainly make us stronger" Lucy frowned a little "but..."

"But then what comes next?" Kyouka asked the bigger question.

"Certainly that is a question to ask" the minister of weaponry and war stated "What actually do come next?"

"I believe what Miss Kyouka is trying to say is that its wise yet unwise to accept the request" the minister of defense spoke up.

The council chairman cleared his throat "I believe its not a good decision to make this happen. From what was written in books, Ishgar used to be a superpowered nation of different races who came together as one." he spoke in a soft deep tone.

"At that time Isghar were on par with the heavens and the hell. We were peaceful, prosperous and extremely powerful until the war a hundred years ago" Erza spoke.

"Now it's become a world of shattered nations and races" the guild's grand chairman of fiore said.

"The grimoire heart is a great nation broken from Ishgar" Gajeel's deep rough tone joined the conversation "As it seems, it has a population of over 1.3 billion citizens"

This caused a brief amount of massive mutters and audible voice speaking up uncordinatedly at the same time. Shortly coming to an order by Lucy as their attention where driven to her.

"It certainly as it is" she spoke "Now first, our main mission of coming here is to speak about the final decision to make"

"As we all know, we have to put in mind we have more enemies than we let ourselves to believe" silver of the tartaros grand general yawned.

"With the massive amount of population comes its massive amount of Military power" the minister of weaponry and defense said in a little bit of fear.

"You're right. It certainly does seems that way" tempesta replied "Lucy, from what I believe it's quite a bit of trouble on this one"

"Temp is right. Its like the Grimoire Realm are like 'The Anti-Fiore'" Franmalth laughed.

"By Anti-fiore, you mean the opposite of ishgar?" the council chairman asked.

"Yes, that's what he meant" Erza answered "The have forces exactly equal to every forces of fiore, what's even more is the Ten Grimoire Saints"

They were hushed tones and mutters again but they were quickly called to order.

"The ten Grimoire saint are equivalent to what you humans call 'The ten wizard saints'" Cana said, surprisingly with a sip from a bottle of booze.

"Hmm, that's quite a bit of problem" the minister of the Economy replied. He stroke his deep long black beards in thought.

"I believe If we accept them they'll try to surpress us and gain full control of our territory..." the minister of defense said.

"But if we don't..." the minster of exterior had a displeased look on him "...Its war"

"Finally you guys get the issue at hand" Cana spoke "Accept it and we get suppressed. Reject it and we go against them in a war"

"Either ways, its war to me" Silver spoke.

"It doesn't sound pleasing" Gajeel said.

"Council Chairman" Tempests said to him "What are your thoughts?"

He went silent for a short while before responding "Merging with them sounds more safe and peace but there's the chance of using our people in war"

Everyone agreed to his statement. A letter sent them by the Grimoire Lord himself, requesting an alliance with Isghar. With an option of only a week to give a reply, they have to act to their response as quick as they can.

"Lucy sent words to us that the Grimoire and Oracion Seis realm has formed a solid alliance with each other " the intercontinental minister spoke "Now, I believe they need this power for something big"

"Its either they're trying to take over the world or..." franmalth trailed on his words.

"...or need more power for a particular purpose" Kyouka said.

"Either ways, its still war to me" Silver spoke.

"The guilds currently present in Ishgar are over 400" the guild's grand chairman said "Including Dark guilds"

"That's quite the number" Gajeel whistled.

"400 is good number but not enough for the time being. Though with the right use of this strength, it could be adequate on a long run" Lucy said.

"The council has its secret weapon stored away for the right use so I believe in the strength of the human realm" The council chairman spoke "Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I vote for the nulling the alliance"

Everyone looked at the old man who was first to cast his own vote. He had just signed the entire realm to war as it seems and he was pretty confident at that.

Lucy gave a small unnoticeable smile "I concur"

The rest of the generals of tartaros grinned as Lucy gave the headway for them to say their minds

"I concur" Erza said

"Count me in" Franmalth jested with a laugh.

"It will be fun. I'm in" Kyouka licked her lips in delight.

"Time to eat some metal human bones. I'm in" Gajeel smirked. Although his comment them the human officals a little uneasy.

And so the rest of the generals agreed to the same thing while the remaining human officials, except the council chairman who accepted the notion of war where nervous and unsure of their response.

"I...con...cur" the guild grand chairman said.

"I decline this" the minister of exterior said "We can't risk everything on this war. If we face the grimoire, we also face the Oracian seis and that'll put us on the loosing side!"

He certainly did makes reasonable point since two realms are in alliance. They weren't just gonna go against the Oracion seis or The grimoire separately but fighting them as one.

"He's right" the minister of interior spoke" I support him"

"I also support his decision" the minister of defense added.

"Include me on this" the minister of intercontinental affairs said.

"Certainly it does sound like a war we'll loose. Besides that, they may be more enemies waiting for us in the dark so we can't afford to go against everyone on our own" the minister of human affairs said "I support the notion of not going against them"

Everyone certainly did make their choices based on what they felt was right but too bad for them, while it does sound logical to adhere to the humans, the tartaros generals aren't one to sit idle.

"I think we've known our answer then"

"You people are making a big mistake!" they yelled.

"Its our realm and you people aren't even humans!"

"It reads Human realm not realm of demons and monsters!"

"I believe we should start making decisions for ourselves!"

"Think about the bigger pictures tartaros. The normal people fear the aftermaths of war. How would they survive when we get invaded?How would they live their lives? As slaves? You lots are just warmonger!"

"I think so too and we could-"

"ENOUGH!" Cana yelled out so loud that it nearly tore out their ears had enough of their pathetic response, she wouldn't let it go on any longer watching them squirm like rats with no hole to run into.

"You were given the power to decide for yourselves and not come here to insult us" she cana, sounding a little angered "You people are just really looking pathetic right now. You show your weakness so easily that'll you'll give away your own home just to save your skin. Hundred years ago, we fought for where you lots call 'home' now. If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have existed. If we were able to survive that time then why don't you prove yourselves worthy of being called the human race and fight for the realm. Cowardly seeking help blindly would only destroy you the more. I believe its time to bear the name of your world on your shoulders with a bold smile proudly plastered on your faces. No matter the time and age we find ourselves in, there's always a dispute but we are the ones to cease that dispute even if it means going to war even if its bigger than us. We don't need to be intimidated by the large figures you hear from other countries, just believe and you'll achieve greatly. That's what a real human would do"

The human officials lowered their heads in shame. She was right. Either decision they made meant war for them but it doesn't matter how it goes, as long as they had the zeal to protect the people and that's all that matters.

"Miss cana, I apologize on their behalf" The council chairman spoke "Please forgive our shortcomings"

She breathed in with a calm expression "Its Fine. As from today onward, There will be no ties bounding us and the Grimoire with its allied realm Oracion seis. Today we move forward to standing proud and protecting what we love the most. Today we begin to Stand independent"

Everyone concluded with one voice, absolutely agreeing to her every word "Its time to show them the might of Isghar!"

Everyone responded with a loud cheer. And so, it came to a conclusion of Isghar standing firm on it's own feet.

Few minutes later...

"Wow cana, I never knew you had such a big heart" Kyouka said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, you were all like 'Let's stay together and stand strong and we'll achieve great things" Franmalth said,trying to mimick her but failed at it.

"No, it wasn't me talking. The booze was in absolute control at that time" Cana jested.

"Good one cana" tempesta laughed.

"Sure pal" she smiled "Oh and Lucy, I'm sorry for stealing your thunder back there. I knew you were the one in charge and all but I made the last call. I'm really sorry" she apologized.

Lucy smiled "There's nothing to apologize for, besides you just saved me the trouble to arguing with those old geezers"

"Ironic on your own age Lucy" Erza mused.

"Anyway, its fine. You just made the right decisions and besides, I know natsu would do the same thing."

"Natsu?" cana thought. Her eyes widened like a saucer "Oh no!" she yelled "I just made a big decision without his approval. I'm so dead!" she wailed in panic.

"Came down cana, he's not gonna kill you or anything" tempesta said.

"He'll chew her" Gajeel said with an evil tone.

"You're not helping you metal head!" Lucy screamed.

Cana squeaked as she thought of all the possible death experience she would soon go through. The pressure was too much for her and she fainted with a bottle of booze right next to her.

"And she's out" Franmalth sighed.

"What a wonderful drama that was" Silver said, stretching his muscles after having a good laugh "You guys are really something else you know"

"Nope, I'm still Gajeel"

Silver facepalmed "You definitely have your brains craved out of metal"

 **With Gray and Mard Geer.**

Its been almost a day since gray left and Mard geer who had supposedly decided to accompany him on his small mission. With the help of cana gate wrap magic, they were able to instantly appear near the borders of hell. Though not much would be said on their journey home but luckily for them, they had horses with them which makes it a lot easier for them.

Coming to the parts of hell was a whole different experience for him on particular. He felt the air to be rigid and off compared to that of Isghar. Thought he's been told that Hell's location was on a completely different dimension but they were suddenly linked together by a mishaped vortex that created a split in their dimensional barriers, linking them together. Now they've become one existence with the rest of the other dimensions.

Gray and Mard geer rode their horses all the way to the borders of hell as their journey were filled with nothing but trees and bushes. It seems all its wildlife had been devoured as food.

Within an hour they both reached at the checkpoint borders to get their approval riding into hell.

At the portal linking them to hell were few hundreds demons in humanoid form fully armed to the teeth to repel aggressive intruders. It felt a little tense for the ice wizard but he went forward but not without getting an assuring smile from Mard geer as it helped him a lot.

Reaching there, they were spotted and restrained from moving by the demon soldiers who blocked their way from taking another step. They appeared to be mean looking with a solid stern expression devoid of any bright emotion.

"And you are you two supposed to be?" One of them asked in an extremely rough tone. He was dressed differently from the rest of them so gray assumed him to be their leader.

"We are from the Human realm or better yet, from Isghar"

The man looked at them with an examining look before questioning further "And what business do you have with us?"

Gray looked at Mard geer who gave him a short nod as he replied "I'm a representative from Tartaros and I've come here on behalf of my master, the supreme one who sent me to the Leader of hell to deliver a message for him"

They looked at him like they were trying to find out if he's lying or not.

"And what's your proof?"

'These guys are getting annoying' gray thought as he sucked in his breath and showed them a scroll with a blue seal on it. The demon man took it and studied it for a little while before handing it back to gray.

"I need more proof" he simply said.

"More proof?" gray asked "What proof do you want from us. We've shown you our scroll and I've identified myself, so what else do you want me to say?"

Mard geer sighed at the turn of event, he was actually beginning go consider the thought of murdering them and getting on with this mission.

"Its your problem to solve" he simply stated to the travelling duo.

"Alright then, I'm Gray fullbuster of the 21 grand generals of Tartaros and leader of the duo frost army of Tartaros" he said boldly "and if you don't believe me, here's a proof"

He came down from his horse, turning towards the land filled with nothing but trees, he sucked on his breath a little and activated his magic.

"Ice magic: Freezing vibration!" A gigantic magic circle appeared over the whole land and froze it over, completely covering everything in hard crystal ice. The portal keepers were amazed by his display and were a little afraid at the amountof magic he possesses, believing him to be who he was.

Glad they were satisfied, gray unfroze it and went back on his horse as they were finally allowed to go into the colourful looking portal but not without a warning.

"I must warn you" the man said to them "We are only the keepers of his portal but not the gate keepers of hell as its the job of one of the deadliest beast of hell. You have to be very careful with him or you'll end up in ashes"

Gray didn't like the sound of that but he was now really looking forward to this visit after all. A beast of hell sounds strong. Maybe he'll go rogue after all.

Mard geer looked at the smirk on his companion face as he also was curious on how gray would handle it.

"Hey Mard geer" gray spoke.

"Yeah?"

"The gate keepers of hell is the huge dog beast with three heads right?"

"You mean the hounds of hell, Cerberus?"

"Yeah, that one" he said "I think I have a dog to ice"

The etherious smiled "Let's find out then"

They disappeared into the portal to their next destination to the main entrance of hell.

 **Okay so that's it for this chapter too.**

 **I'll explain about this story a little bit. This story is mainly centered Natsu and his 21 grand generals in the world of the superlords. After a hundred years of silence and peace, a war is about to finally break out as natsu and ishgar being the centre target of the rest of the realm. Natsu would be over powered and be one of the strongest being in this story but he isn't the most powerful of all.**

 **From start to finish the story began from Natsu from over six hundred years ago which I'll explain in later chapters. Just like you've seen, a lot of characters seems far older than a hundred years and some of them are familiar with natsu because they actually are. His generals aren't humans for some reason.**

 **Natsu himself created the tartaros and the nine etherious demons in his guild. Everyone knows they're demons and also they're familiar with his END side. But he rarely use it since he's well vast on magic and basically a library of the knowledge of magic as he can cast almost all kings of magic. There's a ranking system used in this story and one to be familiar with is the rank of the Supreme Being. They are the highest ranking given to a being whose power level is a world class level and natsu is a part of this group, out of the ranking of each group, this group has the lowest amount beings with such kind of power that's a part of the reason ishgar is being targeted first. To eliminate the biggest threat to them. The rest of the supreme being would be introduced but that's still far ahead. Until then.**

 **The rest of the story would be explained in each chapter of the story. That's all for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:- A day before his birthday...!**

After leaving HQ, levy instinctive went for a walk around town, dragging her horse with her before riding back to the capital. Tasking her with protecting the royal family until further notice was quite a challenge for her. She's amongst the 21 generals of tartaros and also, an imperial magic soldier of the royal palace. It wasn't quite a full time job that requires her to work until she's aged...not that she could actually age anymore.

Seeing the Tartaros city or in other words, also known as magnolia was really peaceful and soothing for her. But wasn't going to take her worries away. She knows natsu wants the best for the realm. She knows he's doing everything he can to prevent disaster but why can't he just let them all be by his side even just for a little. Just like the good old days.

But no matter what happens, she's dedicated her loyalty to him. She wasn't ever going to go against him. Whatever he ask her to do, she'll do and that's absolutely certain.

After a few hours walk. Reaching the outskirt of magnolia, she looked at the bustling and happy city once more with a small smile.

'Not like I'll never come back. I'm just being dramatic' she laughed at herself and rode away to Crocus.

 **8-Hours Later...**

After a long, long ride, levy finally got to the entrance of the castle she was usually stationed at. Now, she wouldn't take any request, nor take a single step out this place. Wherever the Royal family goes, she goes.

Making up her mind, she gently walked to the entrance of the palace with her horse following behind her.

"Halt!" A knight stationed at the gate cried out. He wore a complete bronze full body armour and held a sharp, long spear, pointing it at the direction of levy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

'Mm, maybe he's a new recruit if he doesn't recognize me' she thought. Wanting to get this over with, she introduced herself.

"I'm Levy Mcgarden of the 21 grand general and one of the three highest ranking imperial magic soldiers" she gave a slight bow.

He gawked at her with his eyes wide open and his jaws reaching the ground. Fidgeting from nervousness, he quickly made way for her while trying to stand firm and salute her in respect but failed miserably.

"I-i-i-i s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry M-ma'am. T-this is m-m-my f-first time m-m-meeting you i-in person!" he stuttered, almost biting his tongue.

Seeing this, she chuckled "Relax. Its nothing amazing, just stay alright and do your work properly okay"

"YES MA'AM" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Levy chuckled again. Her mood was slowly getting better for her. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be here after all. Or maybe, she should have ordered her squad to come with her but it'll look like she's going for battle which she'll love to avoid commotion and looks from the people.

The gates were opened wide for her and she could see the usual scenery of the palace she works in. Walking in with her horse behind her, a voice stopped her movement once more.

"Um...ma'am?" it was the same voice of the gatekeeper.

"Yes?" she turned around to see him nervous and shy like a little school girl.

"Um...is it...um...okay if...um...you...signed my um...armour for me!?" in a flash, he was on his knees with his head touching the ground. Levy mused at the enthusiastic fellow, maybe a fan actually.

"Um, sure but I don't have an ink with me" she said.

And magically, out of nowhere, he brought out an ink bottle with a piece of feather and a huge awkward smile plastered on his face.

"Um...thanks...?" levy mused. Taking the feather from him, she dipped it into the ink bottle, pressing it a little so to absorb some ink, she gave her signature on his left chest. Once she was done she handled it over to him.

"Done" she smiled.

"YAAAHOOOOO!" He screamed far louder than he ever did, beaming in ecstasy and happiness, he zoomed off to god knows where.

"Well that was fun" she said, watching the trails of dust he left behind.

 **Inside the castle...**

Entering directly to the main throne room after putting her horse in the royal stable, she went was on her way to the throne room to report for duty when she met Arcadios also on his way there.

"Greetings Grand general or should I say Miss Levy Mcgarden" he greeted in a refined manner.

"Whichever one you pick" she merely said and kept walking further. Catching up to her pace, he tried initiating a brief conversation with her.

"So...you'll be here full time from now on" he said.

Still heading straight forward without looking at his direction she replied him "So it seems. But be rest assured that I have no plans in taking your place in his palace"

He felt relief a little hearing that from her. Arcadios had been secretly jealous when he had the agreement between the king and the supreme ruler. Not that he actually had a choice in it though. He knew that compared to the grand general, he was far too weak. If he had battled with one, the battle would have ended even before it began.

Silently following her, looked at her and was quite amazed with her appearance.

Levy was a woman that appeared to be 21 years of age(not actual age) She was 5'5 feet tall and had a slender and curvy body. Her legs were slender, yet firm and her waist were quite the killer itself. Her boobs were moderate round and nicely matched her physique. She had blue, slightly spiky hair and some strand falling beside her face. She was also bespectacled.

"Pretty.." he muttered as he was lost in her beauty.

"Were you saying something?" she asked him, confused.

Coming out of his thought and repositioning himself upright with a faint blush, he nervously cleared his throat "N-no, nothing"

"Okay..." she replied.

Reaching to the doors of the throne room. Levy breathed in, now she was reporting on a full duty till further notice. Maybe she should have taken her time back at the HQ(Tartaros) before coming here. Well, she puts work first after all.

Pushing the doors open, she walked into the nicely decorated room. In front was the royal seat situated on four steps higher than the levelled floor, the king was seated on it and beside him was his daughter in a slightly smaller seat.

Paying her respect, she lowered her head when she was in front of him while saying "I have arrived for duty...your majesty"

Seeing the bluenette in front of him, he felt relieved that someone strong enough would be with them for a while, so long as the guild master of tartaros permits it.

"Its good to know someone as skillful and wise as you are would be here for a while. I hope its not a burden to you"

"No your majesty, I'm a high ranking imperial general of the royal knights. Staying here for a while wouldn't put much difference as it was" she replied with caution.

The small man gave a small smile "I'm glad. You must be tired. Why don't you take the rest of today and tomorrow off, you'll resume the day after"

"Thank you for your kindness" she said and left.

After she was out of the doors, Arcadios turned to the king with an unsettling expression.

"My king, is it really okay to leave everything up to them?" he asked.

"Arcadios, what's wrong?" hisui, the daughter and heir to the throne of fiore, precisely, ishgar asked.

"With all due respect, asking help from tartaros makes us look weak and besides that name sounds shady too"

The king closely his eyes as he understood what he was pointing at. Looking at the man standing before him, he was a royal guard and a close friend. He was trustworthy and honest and would even risk his life just to save these two people who were seated and he would even go as far as calling himself worthless and un-deserving as their life were far more important than his.

Taking his sole job away from him was cruel and he knew it but what can he say. When the enemy is still yet uncertain and not just that, they're still making more enemies for themselves as they speak.

"I understand you, Arcadios" the king said "It doesn't matter who comes or who goes. It doesn't matter if I'm weak or not. As long as I'm able to protect this continent and everything precious to me, I don't care who I ask help for and you my friend, no matter what happens, your place still remains here in the castle"

"Just like father said, you'll continue to be our personal guard no matter what happens" she smiled at him.

Arcadios who was touched and short of words lowered his head in respect. Maybe he was wrong after all, the king knows what he's doing.

 _ **Behind the door...**_

After levy had left the room, she remained behind the doors just to know what matters, precisely about her or the guild Arcadios was going to issue out. She knew the man far too well and he's someone who is hard to earn his trust but not that she gives a fucking damn about it and neither does her guild mates.

Scoffing, she pulled away from the door with piercing eyes that could burn down a mountain with just a gaze.

'It doesn't matter who I'm protecting or what would happen soon' she thought 'Whoever threatens my guildmates or my master will die by my hands...even if its you...Toma E. Fiore'

She turned to a corner and disappeared from sight.

 **Alvarez: The Imperial palace; Vistorian.**

After tonights' mishaps, everyone retired to their rooms save for the gang who had gathered in Juvia's room, with Mira sleeping peacefully on the king sized bed as the rest of the gang gathered around and left the sleeping beauty to rest.

Laxus, gildarts and Seilah sat on empty seats inside the room.

"So sparky, how's ya body?"

And right off before the meeting starts, gildarts already made a headstart to annoy him once more.

Feeling too tired to get irritated, Laxus just gave him a straight reply "Feeling good thanks to natsu"

"Sorry you have to be the bait for Lucy's plan, Laxus. We have to at least make this work to the end" seilah gave the blonde an apologetic look

"Yup, lightning man was really holding up against them" jackal smirked.

"Don't bully Laxus, juvia thinks he's done enough for today"

"Finally, someone who understand. You're the best juv" laxus gave her a thumbs up and she gave a smile in return.

"Anyway, we've known one of the two strongest actual strength" Keith said with a dull expression. It looked like he was tired and sleepy.

"She is quite the monster" laxus folded his arms across his chest and closed one eye "I'll say she's undoubted an extreme being. Top tier"

They all agreed to his statement.

In this world, everyone belongs to a class level of magic. Magic is something common and in a way, natural. If the world was to be ridden of its magic, it would be a destructive phenomenon. Magic itself is the extension of their soul, connected to their bodies, if one looses his magic to his core, he could be told to be as good as dead.

Like all magicians, a class level is absolutely needed to determine the level of magic powers one possesses. Grading by class, this helps to distinguish superior abilities from lower class or amateurs.

Like it goes, the most superior of the list is definitely the Supreme beings(god tier). There the strongest of all class and known the be the most superior existence. Being said, a supreme class is 99.9 percent chance, impossible to achieve. With the vast population of the realm in general, only seven have achieved such great power and one of them is natsu dragneel.

Being a supreme being, it is believed they have unlimited amount of magic stored with them that they can never run dry. Like this class, it is also divided into four categories; True supreme, Ultimate supreme, the higher supreme and mid-higher supreme. The true supreme is the number one ranking being in existence, it among the rank of supreme level but is the greatest and most powerful existence, accompanied by the ultimate being, ranked second and third, accompanied by the higher supreme ranked fourth and fifth The mid-higher supreme are sixth and seventh.

Next are the extreme class. The extreme class are known to be the closest thing to the supreme beings. Divided into four categories, they're known as lower god tier(extreme class). The higher extreme level is the highest level of an extreme class and they're reported said to be close to achieving powers almost-comparable to a supreme being, like the supreme being, a higher extreme level is almost as difficult to achieve. Achieving this level certainly means you're no longer human, the extreme class and supreme class are filled with nothing but inhuman beings.

Like their earlier conversation, Irene berlersion is a most definitely a higher extreme class and august included.

"I Believe that old dragneel is among the higher extreme class like that witch" Gildarts yawned.

"Its not so surprising to see people of this caliber would still exist after the great war a hundred years ago." Wendy said and took a bite from an apple.

"Mm, there are tough opponents here" ezel said with his deep voice.

"Hahahaha, tough? Like hell they are, just let me at them and I'll show them whose boss!" jackal snickered, flaring his powers a bit.

"Juvia thinks jackal-san may be a little crazy"

"Indeed he is" Keith agreed "Crazy is his nature"

"What did you say ghost boy?" jackal glared daggers at keith.

"Calm down jackal, now's not the time for that" seilah said "Laxus, this proves valuable today if we ever go against them, we've taken their strength into account and I believe Lucy, erza and Levy will find this valuable if a battle against Alvarez ever arises"

Gildarts mood turned sour a little after hearing those words. If they ever battle Alvarez huh. This time if it ever happens, he knew the whole realm would be involved this time and this time it wouldn't be like hundred years ago and he knows it.

"Trust me people, I suggest everyone begins finding the bloodlust they once held cause war is becoming inevitable!" gildarts said.

"Yes it might be" suddenly a new voice entered. Turning to see Mira fully awaken and trying to sit upright on the bed.

"She's awake" jackal pointed with his thumb.

"How are you feeling Mira" ezel said with a smile. She returned the smile to him and stretched a little "Great" she replied.

"Mira you sure you're feeling okay cause you were paralysed after you felt that woman's tremendous power" Keith said.

Mira tilted her head in confusion. Everyone thought maybe she was traumatised so badly that she was have forgotten her earlier predicament.

"She was in shock and was visibly afraid...to shame Mira, to shame" jackal mocked.

Rather than getting upset or angry, she laughed "I remember you guys and actually I was a little bit scared but I could have hold against her though. She did something to me. I felt her activate something inside of me and I couldn't move"

"I thought as much" Wendy said "Mira wouldn't be that scared to stand there and watch her activate her magic" she smiled.

"That's cheating" juvia whined "She didn't play fair"

"And neither did Mira" seilah said.

The white haired beauty laughed nervously "Well, there Lucy have it, we've made the bait and access their power level so all that remains is the possibility of getting attacked"

"Mira, I think that possibility might be a little above us if we don't go all out" Seilah said.

"Yes, considering the spriggans, if we were to be attacked, then we might not make it safely" ezel replied.

"True" Wendy added.

"Mm" Laxus replied.

"You guys are wimps" Jackal scoffed.

"Its best to deploy phase three if phase two happens"

"That's the plan Mr undead" Gildarts laughed at Keith who sighed.

"Oh and before I forget" Laxus said, standing up and headed towards the door "It was supposed to be spriggans 12 but I only saw spriggans 10" he opened the door and left.

Everyone became speechless at the breaking news. They weren't observant enough to notice this mistake. They were so engrossed to finding out how powerful they are and supposedly, their weak point but they didn't first notice what was before them. Ending the meeting here, everyone retired back to their assigned rooms for the night.

 **With Gray and Mard Geer..**

Gray and Mard Geer, after entering the portal, they were transported to the entrance of a huge dark castle. The place was entirely dark and gave off evil, wicked ominous feeling. Lower class mage would have fainted from the presence alone. Since everything was entirely dark, the only thing giving light was the burning forest surrounding the whole castle. It was an entirely different scenery for gray.

Even though the forest burned, the flames weren't bright as it was flames of darkness.

He wondered how this was possible. The whole trees were on fire, sure the fire gave them light but the trees weren't burning to the ground. It was like it burned continuously without actually burning. The castle itself looked like a demon lord's castle and he felt like a stupid hero trying to claim fame for himself by defeating the demon lord.

It doors were huge and black. It had the cravings of skulls and bones and pictures of demons whipping powerless slaves on it.

"So are we to wait here or go in?" Mard Geer asked. Surely he wanted to go in and get on quickly with this mission.

Gray looked at him with a shrewd smile on his face.

"We will" he said "But before that, I'm gonna freeze these flames over!"

Before his companion could protest, he turned towards the burning trees and activated his magic.

"Ice magic: Freezing Vibration!" He smacked both hands to the solid cold ground and a blue huge icy magical circle covered the entire plain and froze everything over, including the flames. Not even the castle was spared from the intense and powerful ice.

Mard Geer, seeing this, face-palmed in annoyance at what he had just done. He wondered why he had just announced his presence to the residing beast of this dark castle.

Everything became extremely cold and blue. Their breaths were visible to the eyes as they breath in and out and each word they spoke.

"Do you really have to do that!?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What?" he asked in a mused tone "Its just for fun. Can't a person have fun just a little?" he nonchalantly replied.

Mard Geer felt he was about to breath out his life from the intense cold emitting from his idiotic friend's magic.

"Unfreeze everything and let's get in before I die" Mard Geer said in a slightly shaky tone.

While ice magic didn't bother him, there were distinctive level it goes that it becomes a threat to him. Like gray for instance, he's truly formidable if he goes against him so his ice magic is powerful enough to be considered powerful to him.

"Yeah whatever"

Rather than unfreezing it, he made a huge hammer with his ice magic and smashed the doors to pieces. Mard Geer facepalmed twice that day.

'I shouldn't have come' he regretted.

Feeling satisfied, gray walked into the dark castle with only a single torch made of stick with fire burning on its head and hanged on a torchbearer on the wall close to the entrance.

Mard Geer entered after gray, looking around, the torch was barely able to lit the whole room. Mard was about lighting the room with his hands on fire but gray beat him to it and took hold of the touch, activating a trap.

"What's happening!?" gray yelled after taking hold of the stick. The whole castle began shaking violently.

"Its gonna fall" Mard Geer answered, trying to steady himself on his feet. The castle building slowly brought sands and Peebles from its top, signalling its interior weakness and about to fall about.

As the duo were about to make a run for it, the unexpected happened. The whole grounds of the castle gave up it's strength and fell in a brink of an eye, not giving the duo time to fly off to a safe ground. They fell down to the depths of darkness while huge stones and rocks hit them continuously almost killing them midair.

Falling for a good 80metres, reached the end of the pit, hitting the ground hard and almost breaking all the bones inside of them, they groaned heavily as pains were written all over them. Without any light to see their fall, it was impossible to know when they need to break their fall.

"Ugh..." gray groaned "...Mard Geer, where are you?" he said, slowly standing up and writhing in pains. If he was an ordianey man, he would plastered all over the ground and died.

Stretching his right arm, he tried using the feel of his gesture to search for his companion. Feeling something soft and fleshy, he breathed a sign of relief, knowing he was still alive.

'Wait, why do I bother? He can't die from this' gray thought.

"I'll like it if you gently take your hands off me" Mard Geer said calmly.

"Why?" the ice general asked.

Rather than giving him an answer, the pit glowed again thanks to Mard Geer lighting his right hand ablaze. Regaining his sight, Gray's eyes went to the part of the black haired man he held and went wide eyes.

"What the fuck!?" he screamed, quickly taking his hands off Mard geer's groin.

"Dude, why the hell didn't you tell me?" gray said, furiously cleaning his hands on the stone wall.

"Because you're an idiot"

"Whatever dude. I just hope it doesn't smell" gray made a face of disgust.

"Follow me idiot"

Mard Geer went on ahead, leaving the ice man to his own disgust. Catching up with the tartaros demon, they went on ahead, following the long stony hallway that lead to a place unknown.

After a good one hour of walking in silence, the duo finally came to a stop, thanks to Mard Geer leading the way, they were able to get to a new opening but still filled with complete darkness with the only light from his right hand, from where he stood in an open cave he made the fire more powerful, shining brighter than it did it was able to illuminate a good magnitude of space for them.

"A bridge?" gray asked, seeing from where they stood, no land connected them anymore other than the solid stone bridge connecting them to the next land engraved with darkness.

"Yes, and we have to walk all the way to the next part of this dark castle" Mard Geer replied.

"I never knew the undergrounds of this castle were this big" gray said.

"Yes it is" Mard Geer replied back "This bridge is known as the bridge of endurance. Its said to stretch for hundreds of metres without reaching the end of it"

Gray's expression became troubled "If it doesn't have an end, then why are we gonna walk through. Or better yet, fly us over"

Mard sighed. Surely he wasn't stupid enough not to think about it earlier but the ice wizard didn't understood the concept of bridge of endurance. The bridge of endurance is a dark passageway that connects the entrance of hell to the main parts of hell. Without crossing over, its impossible to get to hell. Flying isn't allowed here as it would awaken the crows of death. They're vicious birds said to kill and eat anyone going against the rules of the entrance.

"Gray, no flying, no teleportation or other forms of magic aren't allowed here. Just walking and that's why its known as the bridge of endurance"

Gray fully understood him now. But he hasn't got time to waste. Besides, he came here with a new aim of not only challenging the hounds of hell but also delivering the message given to him. If he was scared of few little crows with catchy name, then fuck it, he better not come at all.

"Who cares about some stupid crows of whatever. Just fly us there"

"Didn't you listen to what I said. Its dark here and fighting them with their huge number would be bad for us"

"Dude, don't be a scaredy cat and just do it!"

Mard Geer looked at him for a good moment. Analysing the level of stupidity gray had. If he was going to be stupid then he might as well write his will now.

"Maybe a hundred years of not putting your powers to test has made you believe you're weak but guess what buddy" gray turned and looked him seriously in the eyes, no jokes intended this time "I'm an extreme being and I'll show them whose power they should be afraid of" he glared at him continuously in the eyes.

Mard Geer smirked a little, well, if he was going to act stupid now maybe he should let loose his restraint for a while.

"You said it bro"

Gray grinned "Yup, let's ice some crow!"

A purple magic circle appeared beneath Mard Geer, glowing a bright hue purple, it transformed him into a complete demon form with two horns sprouting from his forehead and two large bat-like wings from his back. His usual fair creamy skin was a light purple colour and his was taller and more muscular.

Gray nodded his head in approval seeing him in his real form. He certainly has gotten used to him over time. The first time he saw him like this, he was shocked and a little scared as he thought he might be someone from the book of Zeref but to his greatest surprise, he was from the book of END! Natsu dragneel Doctrine(A/N: Lol).

Positioning himself, Mard Geer's horn produced a long, bright line of fire that stretched above him, ranging 2 feet tall and five inches wide with him occupied with carrying gray, he needed fire for the ice mage to battle as his vision wasn't good enough in the dark.

Being a real demon, his eyes were powerful enough to see the darkness equivalent to the day, sometimes he just can't tell the difference. But after achieving a human form, his powers were limited unless he turned full demon.

Flapping his huge wings, it made a noisy flapping sound, quickly picking up dust particles, Mard Geer took off into the open space in a burst of speed and zoomed off like a space rocket.

"You're fast!" gray said, sounding a little surprised.

"I can go faster" Mard Geer saying this, doubled his speed. It felt awesome to gray. Being someone who had no way of reaching the sky except an extension of his ice magic, this felt natural and soothing to him.

"Don't relax yet, I hear them coming" Mard Geer warned.

Just as he said, thunderous evil chippings of angry looking birds with all round black feathers and deel red piercing eyes flew up in their thousands, dying their visions in a complete darker shade of black.

"They're so many of them!" gray exclaimed in shock. When he heards about the crows of death, he thought it would be a least a dozen of few powerful crows but he never expected this great number. Maybe Mard Geer explanation was really vague.

"Get ready they're closing in"

Gray just yawned in boredom, feeling a little over confident, he said "Relax dude, it'll be easy"

Gray, using his left hand, created a gigantic magic circle that could cover the entire space and enchanted a spell.

"Ice magic: Freezing vibration!" More powerful then when he froze the burning trees, like a travelling powerful blizzard, it froze the entire cave, leaving nothing untouched, not even sparing the walls nor the bridge.

"See" gray gave a confident smile "Its easy"

"Don't be so sure buddy"

With everything frozen, nothing could bother them as Mard Geer flew further. But as their luck would have it, it wasn't over yet. The crows eyes glowed a brilliant shade of crimson, brightly illuminating the cave as the ice slowly began cracking and shattered to pieces, freeing them all.

Gray raised a brow as he watched what was about to happen. Surprising for him, they broke free from the ice. With louder battle cry and tripling their speed now without mercy, they dived for the flying duo.

"Oh I'm also far from over" he said "Mard Geer, unhand me" gray spoke with authority.

"Crazy plans as always" the demon said and unhanded him.

Gray fell at a fast pace from the top. With the birds in hot pursuit of them and filled the lower bottom with their sickening black colour, gray smiled evilly seeing as he fell in the midst and went even lower. Their aim were now for Mard Geer.

Mard Geer watched his friend fell down quickly. Feeling a little troubled and worried, he decided it was best to trust him and fend for himself. Charging a small ball of green flames, he blasted the crows nearest to him and sent them falling. Repeating this cycle over and over again while dodging their attacks, suddenly a pillar of powerful blue aura skyrocketed to the top end of the cave and froze one third of the flying crows and shattered them to oblivion.

"ICE MAGIC MAGIC: BINDING CHAINS!" Powerful chains made of ice in their thousands shot up at blinding speed, restricting each of them from moving further. They cried and struggled but their attempts proved futile.

"Mard Geer!" gray screamed from down below "Create a shield for yourself now!"

Not even thinking twice, he did as he was told and made a shield out of one of his powerful dark flames magic.

"Destructive Ice magic:..." bringing both hands in front of him, with three inches separating each of them, gray charged a powerful ice magic. An unhealthy amount of ice particle in form of a small ball radiating a brilliant blue, brightened the entire cave.

Radiating with huge power, he closed his eyes and held his breath for five seconds. Releasing his breath, his eyes shot wide open and completed his spell.

"Destructive ice magic: Ice oblivion!"

From above, three huge layers of blue magic circles and from below three huge layers of blue magic circle appeared. Gray throwed the ball up to the nearest layer seven feet above him, reaching the magic circle, it became activated and instantly shot up with tremendous force, like a beam of magic particle shot from a Jupiter canon, it shot up and connected with the three upper layers of magic and shock the cave violently, obliterating everything, including the bridge itself. The birds became history as their shattered bodies fell like snow flakes.

"Phew" gray said as he wiped off an invisible sweat off his forehead "That went well"

"Yeah...well" Mard Geer said weakly "You freezed and broke the bridge, plus, you killed a whole army of Hell's crows!"

Gray gave him a peace sign as he watches his friend descending down to him "Don't sweat it buddy. We could take anyone so long we are together"

The demon man rolled his eyes and grabbed the ice man, lifting him into the air "Let's get out of here"

Flying for half an hour straight with full speed, they finally got to the end of the cave that lead to a different part of the underground castle. Probably a maze. Just like the rest of their journey here, the entrance that supposedly lead to a different place was dark as usual.

Gray wondered if darkness was their thing here. Ever since he got here, its been nothing but blackouts and sinister aura. Whoever that was giving off such sick feeling will answer to him soon enough.

Like before, Mard Geer lit his hand ablaze and continue leading the way with gray following behind him. Gray was extremely relief and glad he came with him cause he would have been in trouble with no one to guide him through this place.

"Heads up gray" Mard Geer said "We'll be entering the Labyrinth of Hell"

Gray tilted his face in slight confusion. Now he was wondering how many phase is needed to get to the main part of this world. Maybe they should have brought cana with them after all.

"I thought we've entered hell already" gray said.

"Yes but not exactly"

Gray frowned a little. What was keeping them from entering there, he wondered.

"Have you ever heard of The nine gates of Hell"

Gray's face lit up a little, recognising that little sentence he's read in books just to keep himself from dying of boredom.

"Yeah, I've heard about it"

"Good, Cause we're in one of it right now"

"Eh?" he made a surprised sound. The nine gates of hell were real? He had actually thought they were literary books just to keep its readers entertained. Though he did find it somewhat entertaining considering the adventure the characters went through.

But then again, if this were to be true, then isn't it going to be a little easy for him? The characters from that book were just a human class adventurers that search for treasures and the likes. Considering he's here on a mission, it should be easier if he goes all out. Yup.

"So you're saying the castle with the burning trees, the bridge of endurance and the crow armies were a part of the nine gates of hell?"

"Yes they are"

"So, next would be the Labyrinth of death. So wait...if there are nine gates of hell, doesn't that means we might not run into that dog?"

"You mean Cerberus" Mard Geer corrected.

"Yes, that" gray confirmed. He's been looking forward to battling that dog for a while now. Since it would be fire vs ice, it would have been a thrilling battle for him but...

"Don't be down gray, Cerberus isn't the only powerful demon of gates here. There's Hydra, Crust the bone dragon, Lord Minotaur, The great centaur, golem, Kraken, Cyclops, lady serpent and Cerberus. They're powerful beast guiding hell"

Gray definitely loved the sound of that. The bone dragon or Hydra sounds catchy to his ears and within him, he was praying he meet all of them at the same time. Talk about over kill.

"So whose lair are we in?"

Mard Geer directed the flames further and it reached to a dead end. A huge hole separated them from going across and with no bridge to pass through, it was almost impossible for anyone to get over to but not for these guys.

"Mm, it looks pretty deep" gray said.

"Yes, and below are iron spikes that kills its victims"

"Ice make stairs" gray calmly said as ice restructured into a long stairway that connected their end to the other side. Briskly walking over before Mard Geer does, gray went on a little further with Mard Geer behind him. Since his companion still had his flames on, he was able to see through the long stony hallway filled with nothing but dry skulls and shattered bones of unfortunate people that had attempted to have their luck on this 'Dungeon' but failed and went to their demise.

"So Mard Geer, who's in charge of this place then?"

"Well my friend, it since your luck is just in place"

Unbeknownst to gray, while they walked straight, they had unknowingly entered an invisible wall of portal magic. Entering here, the light shone into his eyes as he shields it from getting blind.

Adjusting to the daylight, he looked around him and was fascinated at how at the sudden enivornmental change. Not that he hasn't witnessed this before but had read something similar to this. It was quite the frightening spectacle for an average person.

"What is this place?"

 **To be continued.**

That's all for now people.

So um, I dunno about you guys but there seems to be lots of unexplained phenomenon here and flashbacks or side stories can't help it so if you're interested, I've made a new story named "Tales of a thousand years: Supreme ruler of tartaros" Its got to do with everyone's past with natsu in particular so check it out for better understanding and how everything happened to this point.

 **Until next time!**


End file.
